A Earthly Portal
by NightmareDarkness
Summary: After running away from an abusive home our hero/protagonist is granted a wish by the most unlikely of things. He awakes in Equestria with a new body, new life, and new challenges. What is in store for our boy? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of cigarettes hit me in the face as I opened the door to my home. I have never liked my dad for smoking but what was the worst part was his anger and resentment of me. I did whatever he wished and even then it always seemed to backfire. He wasn't home yet from work but as of late it has been hard. The industry has been failing and my dad had been vocal about it to the extent of losing his temper and venting his frustrations across my face and body. My arms still hurt from the belt he used last night. If you wonder where my mom is she passes away several years ago. I took off my backpack and held it in my hand. I winced as the bruising on my shoulder and arm had rubbed against the straps. My room was fairly mundane by the best of standards. We were too poor for a computer and I only could do what I enjoyed with a pencil and paper. Did I hate my dad? Yeah a little but what else am I supposed to do? I have friends at school but they more border on the line of acquaintances than anything. I can't just show up at their place and expect for them to take me in. I myself got angry sometimes but I refused to do anything about it, I would feel like my father and I didn't want that. Pulling out my sketch lined paper it had homework on it but I didn't care for it, instead, I turned it to a fresh page. I began to sketch, first the head, then the equine body…or right I didn't say I'm a brony, but I have never told anyone this, how might you ask did I find myself drawn to such a thing well I just saw a few episodes, all seemingly cool but I don't know much about the show itself. I just know there's a fandom because others talking about it at school were saying how strange it is…so I keep it to myself. The door of the house opened and my heart skipped a beat as I pressed my hand against the paper and closed it crushing the sketch. The sound of a curse and rage as my father bellowed incoherently as a shoe hit the wall outside my door. I wished I had closed my door so he wouldn't see me. He passed by the door and glanced in seeing me, his disheveled look and cloudy eyes and the horrid stench of sweat and whiskey permeated the air. He was drunk, and it was early even for him.

"You, why are you back from school?" he said turning toward me and now I could see a brown bag that contained an open mouth of an alcohol bottle.

"School ended at 3:45 dad," I said sheepishly, I wanted to be anywhere but here. My stomach knotted up as he strode into my room raising his finger

"You know it's your fault!" he said with a crazed look in his eyes.

"W-what?" I said frightened as he closed his fist and pain erupted from the left side of my face causing my vision to explode into bits of light and blackness. I looked back up at him which seemed to anger him more.

"If you weren't here I could have provided myself with everthin I want but now I lost my job!" he bellowed as he punched me again with his other hand with the bottle still in it. The glass shattered cutting his hand and his fury only increased. He grabbed his hand cursing uncontrollably. I tried to get up and escape but he reached out with his bloody hands and grabbed my neck pushing me hard. I crashed into the wall and tripped on my sketchbook. I fell onto my side and scrambled to get up.

"Get back here!" he ordered and he blocked the door with his body.

"You're going to pay for this boy!" he growled as he charged me. I looked over my shoulder at my window and stood up to open it before my father was on me. His strong arm punched my kidney causing me to cry out and extend myself in pain. He took advantage of this by grabbing my neck and throwing me on my bed. My father beat me almost daily but this time it was different. His rage, sadness, and booze fueled fury caused me to think, this is it.

I awoke to pain, it hurt to breathe, blink, think, everything. The darkness outside my window gave me an idea hours had passed. The TV was blaring so my father had gone on to satisfy his other habit. I tried to sit up but found myself whimpering softly. Is this how I am to live? A small voice in my head said yes but another more angry voice said to get away, anywhere but here. I agreed. I forced myself up with great effort. My small mirror on my dresser greeted me as I passed it. My face was swollen with dried blood all on my shirt and face. I didn't even recognize my own face the only feature I could see were my green eyes. I turned the knob of my door and slowly closed it without a noise. I picked up my backpack and emptied the contents on my bed. I began to pack my clothes. I changed my shirt to a plane tan brown and picked up a black hoodie that had an AC/DC logo on it. Opening my room door I slung my backpack onto my back and quietly got to the main door and put on my shoes. Grasping the door handle I opened the door which made a loud scraping sound as the plastic rubbed against the linoleum floor. The sound of my father's recliners kicks stool being brought down sent an adrenaline spike. I ripped open the door and bolted out of the door not even bothering to close I ran for what felt like hours before I was on the outskirts of my town. Looking back at the silhouette of lights that was my town I chose to abandon. Nothing was left for me there. Tightening the straps on my backpack I jogged along the road for a few hours before it began to rain. Flipping my hood up I jogged into the forest to get some shelter from the rain. My father could be looking for me so I chose to go a bit deeper to make sure he wouldn't find me. Pushing apart a pair of bushes a lone tree stood in a meadow with a large thick canopy looked comfortable enough. Jogging up to the trunk the rain couldn't get me as I stood underneath the tree. A small sign was staked in front of it and I couldn't help but read it.

"The Wishing Tree: this old oak is guessed to be hundreds if not a thousand years old. Legends state if you whatever you wish will come true if you wish hard enough under its branches." I shook my head and just found a seat amongst the large roots that formed a natural small shelter. I began to shiver but I clutched my backpack to my chest before I forced my eyes closed.

"If I had a wish it would be to be somewhere else than this cruel world," I muttered to myself before falling asleep and a thought came to mind Equestira might not be too bad.

The pain now came from my wounds and stiffness. The sun rose quickly in the sky causing me to cover my eyes from the blinding light. I leaned forward and felt my stomach rumble standing up shakily I frowned as the sign that was there yesterday was gone. Had someone come along and just stolen the sign? Shaking my head of that nonsense I reached for my backpack only to find it was gone. Looking down I saw an odd sight. I don't do drugs, despise the idea of them but I must have been having a major trip. The simple explanation was someone took the sign, my stuff, and injected me with a drug that caused massive hallucinations. My hands…were not hands they were what looked like.

"Ahh!" I exclaimed that came out a sheik that sounded like a hawk. Crossing my eyes I saw not my nose but a beak. I tried to stand up on my legs and fell forward onto my claws. Beginning to hyperventilate, my eyes looked everywhere for an answer that was nowhere to be found. Walking on all fours I walked tripped and my wings flared out. Wait wings? Looking over my shoulder I had wings that I naturally put back into place. The rain from yesterday had formed a puddle where I looked at my reflection.

"What the?" I said as my new reflection mimicked me. I looked at myself as I turned my head and examined myself. My bumps and bruises were still apparent but covered up by brown feathers on my chest with white wings accented by black tips, white feathers covering my neck and crown and finally a yellow beak. My hind end looked like a lions and that was even stranger. I tried to think what I had become and the word griffon came to mind. My stomach grumbled again and I placed my claw on my stomach. I've never hunted so that was out. I would have to endure like so many other times my father spent all the money on booze, junk food, and cigarettes. I thought maybe I should try and fly but thought better of it considering I have no idea how to. I walked through to the forest and back from there I thought I originally came. The woods were thicker and danker, vegetation such as vines, large tropical leaves, and hanging moss. The road was only supposed to be a short distance from the tree but the longer I walked the more uncertain I became. A twig snapped and I froze in place. I looked around to see the culprit. It wasn't long before three creatures walked out forming a semi-circle in my path. They looked like wolves skeletons if they were made out of wood. The foliage had hidden them and now they were slowly advancing on me. My instinct kicked in and I stumbled turning and you know when you run it's not a matter of how do you run, you just do. I figured this out in full panicked mode as I sprinted across the meadow again being chased by wooden wolves yelling for anyone to help me. I broke into the forest on the other side of the meadow and kept running for my life. I looked over my shoulder missing the drop as I tumbled down a steep hill falling and tumbling as I did so the world became a painting of greens and blacks as the foliage around me blurred. I came to a sudden stop as if a tree reached out and caught me. Breathing heavily I tried to calm myself. A searing new found pain caused me to cry out. I investigated my right wing that was bleeding and at a wrong angle. The three wolves were bounding down the slope closing in for the kill, I struggled to stand but my strength left me. I felt fear and dread clutch my chest and I closed my eyes.

"Be gone foul beasts before I turn you into firewood for my potions and brews!" a thickly African accented voice ordered. I opened my eyes to see a Zebra standing between me and what I would acquaint to be death. The wolves snapped at the Zebra but halted and began to 8slowly advance. She removed a sling from her saddlebags that had a strange wooden object with a different number of holes on it. Holding it in her teeth she began to rotate her head in a circular motion making the strangely holed piece of a wood whistle. The sound caused the wolves to whine and yelp scratching at what must have been their ears. Before long they fled and left us be. I looked up at the Zebra astonished but when I tried to move pain reared its ugly head. I slumped to the ground again with a painful cry. The Zebra flicked her head and threaded her muzzle through the rope having the whistle fall on her chest like a necklace.

"Now, keep calm those Timber wolves are gone." She said assuring me. She muzzled her saddlebags again and produced a jar.

"Drink this now and your pain will be ceased to be for now." She said as I took it in my claw and popped the cork and aimed it at my mouth getting most of it in. I wiped my beak as I began to feel the effects almost immediately. My eyes began to droop as my head fell to the dirt.

"What…did you." I slurred to say.

"You are the only griffin who I've gotten to see, who is so otherworldly." She said before I fully blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The snap and crack of a log fire woke me but I regretted it as I groaned in pain. My head throbbed as if a marching band was having a parade between my ears.

"Ouch...damn what happened to me," I asked no one in particular. I remembered running away, sleeping under a tree outside of town getting robbed and hallucinating. It was vivid to be sure but it must have been one. I dragged my talons across my face and stopped at my beak. My mind blanked as it processed this.

"You took quite a tumble and broke your wing, those are both very precious things." I heard say in a thick African accent I remembered from my hallucination. I moved to stand up but my legs wobbled and I collapsed again.

"Who are you?" I asked as the Zebra walked out from behind a shelf. I got a better look at her now. Her blue eyes caught my attention followed by the zebra stripes that made up her coat, accented with golden earrings and neck ringlets that climbed up her neck.

"I am known by Zecora and who might you be?" She asked approaching me with a tray of what looked like food.

"I'm…" I thought about it for a moment I could tell my name but it just didn't feel right for the current situation so I decided to use an alias, but coming up with one on the fly... I looked around saw a mirror that had my reflection.

"Umm Beak," I said without thinking. Zecora looked at me funny.

"Feather Beak…." I pushed forward with my completely 'unoriginal' name.

"Feather Beak, that is quite a name for someone to claim." She said putting the tray down. It had fruit I recognized and some I didn't. I tried what I was familiar with and began to eat while I looked around thinking of what happened then a thought occurred to me.

"Did you knock me out?!" I asked with sudden realization. Zecora chuckled and didn't reply so I chalked that up to a yes.

"Where am I?" I asked finally as the silence had become increasingly heavy.

"You are in Everfree Forest, a place you would not consider living unless you were more than a simple florist." She said as she began to put several flowers and grasses into a mortar & pedestal and began to grind them up. The smell began to become unpleasant before she dumped them into her cauldron.

"Everfree…" I said thinking out loud. I have heard of that name before. But where?

"Ok Everfree Forest, but what country am I in?" I asked probing further for information.

"Why Equestria of course, now help me by picking up that plant labeled Tender Horse." She said. My mind went blank as I robotically picked up the weed that was labeled Tender Horse and went to give it to her. She gestured to me to grind it up. I struggled to stand but I did it. My body ached and protested against my movement. I sat on my haunches and began to grind the herbs.

"Equestria isn't real, it's...it's a fictional place made up by cartoonists or…" I began to force myself to say but the pit in my stomach that had formed was growing heavier by the second.

"It is most certainly real as the air you breath Feather Beak, this is the reality, you cannot turn the other cheek." She said as I looked over my shoulder to see she was so close to me that I jumped slightly in surprise nearly dropping the mortar & pedestal. Zecora caught it and placed it back on the counter then finished grinding it before adding it to her bubbling brew.

"I'm sorry I-It's a lot to take in. How did you know I am not from this world?" I asked suddenly curious as to how she would know.

"You were close to the wishing tree, and there are no griffins in the area, so you see." She said simply leading for me to finish.

"You guessed," I said flatly with half lidded eyes.

"Yes, I guess that is so." She said with a smile over her shoulder. I was surprised to think that was all it was.

"What do I do?" I said voicing my loss. Zecora looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you wish to do?" she asked. This gave me pause as I reflected on the question, What did I want? I ran away with no intention of returning. Now that I am here of all places what was next? Lifting my gaze to Zecora she was quietly waiting for my answer.

"I don't know what to do," I said truly not knowing what's to come next in my new life.

"I am to make a trip to give out my brews if you wish you can come too." she offered as I tilted my head and then nodded.

"It's a step in a direction I guess," I said as I stood up shakily. Zecora produced a ladle and began to fill a bottle with her new made brew. Zecora placed the bottle on the counter and then lifted her saddlebags onto her back. I approached her and lifted the brew placing it into her saddlebag. She smiled and nodded her appreciation.

As we left her hut we walked along a barely seen path. Walking on all fours was...surreal to say the least. Sure I sketched ponies and griffins at school only to destroy them before anyone could see them. But being one?

"We are almost there," Zecora said over her shoulder as I stepped out of the grim treeline of Everfree into a sunny and warm green field that had a path that cut through the grass leading to the town in the distance.

"What place is that?" I asked walking beside her.

"Why that is Ponyville Feather Beak, where many different ponies you will meet," Zecora said with a smile. I stopped quickly as my eyes widened.

"Wait, Ponyville as in…" I said taking a moment. Well, it was Equestria so yea Ponyville would be apart of it, but actually going there. Zecora hadn't stopped and I jogged to catch up and soon we were close to the town. I looked around and the sight I could only describe as rustic and warm. Colorful ponies walked around but seemingly gave Zecora and I a wider berth as a few seemed to whispered amongst themselves.

"Is it just me or are they…" I began but Zecora nodded.

"There was a time when all ran to hide anyplace, but it was the courage of young Applebloom who showed their fears were misplaced," Zecora explained and I could see old fears are hard to undo it seemed.

"Gilda!" I heard yell out as a Rainbow blur slammed into the ground with her hooves kicking up a cloud of dust. As the dust settled Rainbow Dash looked at me and frowned.

"You're not Gilda who are you?" Rainbow demanded. My mind went blank after a moment of taking in the situation. Oh my god… Rainbow Dash is right in front of me.

"This is Feather Beak, he is a friend of mine whose wing is a bit... tweaked," Zecora said filling in my stupid silence.

"Feather Beak huh?" Rainbow said squinting at me till she looked at my wing and flew to my right side to inspect it.

"Whoa, what did you do? Get into a fight with a hydra?" Rainbow asked as she beat her wings just hovering off the ground.

"N-No I was being chased by wolves in Everfree and I fell down a hill," I explained as she gave me a look like I was an idiot.

"Was falling down the hill before or after you broke your wing?" She asked. I wish I could just turn invisible, I was a griffin who got his wing hurt for running away instead of flying away how lame was that?

"After," I mumbled and she leaned in.

"You're gonna need to speak up." she said.

"After, all right!" I snapped which made her do a somersault backward in the air.

"Jeez! No need to get your feathers in a bunch," she stated with a frown.

"I don't know how to fly," I said looking down hoping Zecora would start walking but she simply stood there with a neutral face which just put me in a more sour mood.

"What! Don't you know how to fly? You're a griffin!" she proclaimed before Zecora stepped between me and Rainbow.

"Rainbow please be kind, for he is a special case of mine," Zecora stated as I simply began to look at the details of the dirt road.

"Whats wrong with him Zecora? Is he like afraid of heights or something?" She asked blatantly which caused the feathers on my back to flair angrily. Before I could spout my anger a striped hoof was placed on my shoulder firmly. I looked up at Zecora who showed no anger or any emotion than a simple smile.

"He is a special case, maybe later you can show him since you are such an ace?" Zecora offered which caused Rainbow's chest to puff out with an emboldened pride.

"Well, I am the best flier in Equestria. When his wing is all healed I'll teach him a few things." She said making it sound as if I was given a great privilege. Truth be told I found her to be abrasive and brash but then what I gathered from the few episodes I did see she was that kind of pony. Zecora nodded happily as she began to walk waving goodbye.

"I will hold you to your word, and soon Feather Beak will soar like a bird!" she said with a slight joking jab at me which I did pick up on.

"Don't worry he'll be flying better than any slow bird!" She proclaimed as she rocketed into the clouds.

"Why...why did you have to do that," I asked lamely.

"There was a griffin that came here one day, a friend of Rainbows I hear say, She was angry a bully who threatened and yelled, you were getting angry and what you would do next I could tell," she said causing me to think. I was getting so angry that I wanted to punch Rainbow...like how my dad would. I felt a mixture of fury and fear clash inside me. I never wanted to be like my father.

"Thanks for stepping in," I said as Zecora nodded accordingly.

We made several stops where several ponies who ordered Zecora's concoctions. We then began to approach a large tree that had windows in it. If I recalled it was the library where Twilight the unicorn lived. Zecora approached the door and knocked the sound of banging and crashing could be heard from the door before it opened and smoke bellowed out and a half lidded purple dragon looked up at us. Recognition spread across his face as he looked at Zecora.

"Zecora!" he said happily before looking into the library tree.

"Twilight, It's Zecora." He announced and a purple unicorn with wings who was having a coughing fit came to the door. I raised my eyebrow in surprise. When did that happen?

"*Cough* Spike! Wait, Ze-*cough cough* Zecora I'm glad your here! I need your help with a potion!" Twilight said urgently. Twilight completely disregarded me and went back inside. Zecora shook her head and looked at me.

"Go around the town, and see what can be found," she said with a smile and walked inside. Spike looked up at me and shrugged.

"Spike I need you!" Twilight's order came from inside and the door was promptly closed on me. I turned around and looked at the various ponies who went about their business while many gave me stairs and then my stomach rumbled.

"Right...Ponyville...what could go wrong." I said before the worst possible thing that could happen did. A pink blur stopped in front of me and with eyes as large as saucers and a smile to match.

"A NEW ARRIVAL!" Pinkie exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked left then right as her blue eyes bared down on me along with a smile that spoke that she had plans for me.

"Hello," I said cautiously.

"Welcome to Ponyville I'm Pinkie Pie!" she announced, as I simply remembered her being if anything an annoying pony. I didn't have anything against her personally but myself being an introvert, someone like Pinky who forced their cheer on you just rubbed me wrong.

"Thank you. I guess." I said weakly.

"You guess?" she said followed by a snicker.

"You can guess that there are 478 ponies in Ponyville. But I don't know how you can guess how you're feeling. It's like you don't really know who you are? Who are you?" she said bouncing up and down rhythmically.

"I-I'm Feather Beak," I said, trying to sound like I wasn't just saying a name I just came up with hours ago. Pinkie simply hopped for a moment more before she stopped suddenly and leaned forward looking at me with one wide blue eye.

"Reaaaaaaallly, Feather Beak? Sounds like you saw your own reflection and came up with your own name after falling out of a portal from another world." She said quickly. I could only lean back and gulp hard. Just as fast as she was scrutinizing me she had pulled back and turned around bounding up and down.

"Well Feather Beak come on and I'll give you The Grand Tour!" She said with a lighthearted giggle. I simply stared after her just trying to piece together how she could know the full truth of who I was and how my lame name was chosen.

"Well come on slow poke." She said looking at me and I grudgingly followed as she began to give me as she put it 'The Grand Tour.'

The first stop was her place of work Sugar cube corner. It's aesthetics being that of a gingerbread house as well as the smell of baked goods wafted from open windows, vents, and doors. The front door was pushed open and we entered the lobby that had several places for ponies to sit down and enjoy baked goods. Pinkie hopped up to the register and stopped as a light blue mare with two toned icing pink mane and tail walked in backward through swinging doors that reminded me of old western saloons.

"Ah Pinkie! Can you help me bring up trays of two cupcakes?" she asked as she balanced several trays of her own to the counters that had tubes of icing ready made.

"Sure thing Mrs. Cupcake!" She said and was gone in a flash of pink and the saloon doors were swinging wildly as she entered the back room and came back with two trays full of steaming hot cupcakes. I simply stood there in awe of her speed, it was well, unnatural. Pinkie after that stood by the register again and held up a hoof to me.

"This here is Feather Beak." she introduced and Mrs. Cake smiled at me as her husband walked in who he remembered was Carrot Cake.

"Welcome to our little bakery." Carrot Cake said as he found a spot beside his wife.

"Yes, It smells great just walking by here," I said while gesturing my claw.

"Well Since it's your first time in Ponyville," she said as she reached into her colorful glass case full of treats and placed a seemingly ordinary cupcake topped with blue icing and sprinkles. I was never really one for sweets, or well I never really got to have them. My dad was very strict when it came to the use of money and well sweets were deemed non-essential. I reached out with my claw and picked it up, as I was about to eat it I realized Pinkie was close to me staring with a wide grin as I was about to take a bite. Looking at her she nodded.

"Come on...eeeeeeeat iiiiiittt..." She egged me on. I gave her a raised eyebrow and I took a bit and I forgot about Pinkie in that moment and looked down at the treat. It was soft, sweet, and the icing wasn't messy the perfect cupcake. It didn't last long till I was licking my claws of any remaining crumbs and icing.

"Good huh?" Pinkie said with a smile that seemed like she knew how much I enjoyed that little piece of heaven.

"Yes, best I've ever had to be honest," I said to Mr. and Mrs. Cake who both smiled.

"Okie Dokie Loki, onward to the next stop!" she said bounding for the door and I looked at the Cakes who smiled and waved at me and I simply gave a parting wave and followed my pink guide. As we walked we passed several characters I recognized, Lyra, Berry Punch, Bon Bon, and many others that in truth didn't have names in the original show.

"Soooo what do you think?" she asked simply for Pinkie anyway.

"It's like I imagined, colorful, welcoming, just an overall nice place really," I said honestly as I followed her over a bridge and we rounded a corner and a place I recognized from some of the episodes I did see.

The Carousel Boutique owned or...was it rented by Rarity. I didn't know really but my thought was interrupted when Pinkie opened the door causing the bell to chime.

"Be right with you in a minute." I heard a posh voice say in an ever so slightly musical voice. Soon after that hooves on stairs could be heard and the white unicorn appeared with several rolls of fabric clutched in her magic over her head.

"Oh Pinkie Pie darling to what do I owe this visit?" She asked as she looked at me and I could tell there was only slight judgement about my race which I thought odd.

"I was giving Feather Beak here a tour of Ponyville and I just had to include one of my best friends!" she said enthusiastically. Rarity smiled at that and approached me and lifted a hoof to which I lifted my claw and gripped her hoof. I felt a sensation like pressure on my claw like I was shaking a hand of another. As quickly as it happened she released my claw. I was only slightly confused wondering if she just used unicorn magic to squeeze my claw.

"So are you from Griffinstone?" She asked me to which I simply gave a smile.

"I am from..." before I could say anything Pinkie cut in.

"He's from another world, Isn't that crazy!" she said with a smile looking between both of us and Rarity was quiet a moment and then simply smiled.

"Oh Pinkie, you are a riot; But I have just received an order and I'm busy making a few dresses. Maybe you can take our guest to the market, Applejack should be set up selling her Apple wears," she said with a smile that seemed forced. Pinkie seemed oblivious but I picked up on it.

"Okie Dokie." She did walking towards the door and it opened up by itself and Pinkie was leaving. When Rarity made a motion for me to lean towards her quickly.

"Pinkie can be a bit of a...eccentric I hope she's not being hard to handle." She said with a look of concern which I didn't expect.

"No, not at all. If anything she's been fairly great as a guide." I said leaning back with a smile.

"Oh that's good to hear." she said returning a genuine smile.

"Come on Feather! I can smell caramel apples!" she exclaimed. I trotted through the door with a wave goodbye to Rarity and caught up with Pinkie. It wasn't long till we arrived at the town square that had several stalls set up. More than you would see in the show. Several stalls had trinkets, honey, candles and modest clothing hoof stitched. I couldn't keep track of Pinkie as she zipped between stalls saying her greetings and shaking hooves. Most were welcome to her Hello's and Howya doin's. I walked looking at the stalls and saw a section of stalls reserved for food. Applejack was standing there selling apples and other apple like goods. Pinkie arrived at Applejack's stall and was bouncing up and down rapidly.

"Heya Applejack this is my new friend Feather Beak." She introduced. Applejack looked at me after she gave a bag of apples to a pony and gave me a long big smile while tipping her cowboy hat back slightly.

"Well welcome to Ponyville Feather Beak." She said holding out a hoof which I gripped and felt that same pressure that I felt from Rarity, must be the way ponies are able to grip and hold thing regardless of not having thumbs of fingers for that matter.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I let go of her hoof and picking up two caramel apples with one hoof Pinkie put some coins on the counter.

"Here Feather Beak." Pinkie said giving me one. I took it and looked at it. I had never had a caramel apple before now and seeing Pinkie take a bite into the candied apple she gave a simple but genuine smile with a hum of pleasure causing me to smile and she gasped causing me to look at her perplexed.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile!" She said with a grin. I guessed she was right, I had been fairly preoccupied with everything was happening around me I hadn't stopped to just relax a minute.

"I guess you're right," I said as I was about to take a bite of the apple.

"Who are you?" a younger voice asked causing me to look around then down and see Applebloom.

"Feather Beak, and you?" I asked.

"Applebloom, Applejack is my sister." She replied.

"Oh is that so, that must mean you know a lot about apples," I said and she gave me a cocked eyebrow.

"I know a thing or two." she said before two more fillies ran up to her.

"Applebloom lets go I have like a few ideas on getting our cutiemarks." The orange pegasus filly said before looking up at me and her eyes widened.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders this is Feather Beak." Pinkie said now chewing on the empty stick where a caramel apple used to be.

"Whoa, a real griffin. I'm Scootaloo, this is Sweetiebelle." Scootaloo said gesturing her hoof too they white unicorn filly.

"Nice to meet you," I said looking between all the fillies.

"We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, or CMC for short as Pinkie said. Where are you from?" Applebloom asked before Pinkie could blurt out again.

"I'm from Griffinstone," I said and Pinkie looked at me with a curious look but didn't refute me.

"Where is that?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"Not in Equestria," I said with a smile. Scootaloo and the others looked at me with half-lidded eyes.

"Really? I couldn't have guessed." Applebloom said and then looked at Applejack.

"Can I go?" she requested and Applejack nodded and the three smiled simultaneously.

"Ok, we will see you later. Bye Feather Beak." The three said leaving.

"Bye," I said back waving the caramel apple slightly. I then took a moment to bite into the apple and the sweet of the caramel along with the sweetness of the apple felt like an explosion of flavor. Juice dripped down my beak as I then licked my beak to try and not seem like a slob. Applejack smiled at my expression and gave a small tip with her hat.

"First time eh?" she said.

"Yes, how did?" I began.

"Ah know? Trust me I've been sellin apples for a long time and your face was like that of a fillies first bite into a caramel apple," she said with a smile. I began to quickly devour the apple and I happened to see a stall that was selling clocks and it dawned on me I have been out for a long time.

"Pinkie. Do you mind if we can do this another time I need to get back to Zecora." I said now also chewing on the stick that had the hint of apple on it.

"Sure thing! Bye Applejack." Pinkie said giving Applejack a hug. I gave her a wave and she returned it and Pinkie leads me down a dirt path towards the tree growing over the roofs of the houses. Couldn't really get lost with the large tree as a marker. Not before too long we walked into the open area where the Golden Oak's Library was and she turned towards me and gave me a hug which I didn't expect. I lifted my claw and returned the hug.

"This was fun! We should do it again," she said with a smile.

"Of course," I said with a smile.

"Ah, the second smile!" She said pointing her hoof at me with a huge grin. I laughed at this and I waved her goodbye.

Approaching the library I knocked and began to open the door but it seemed oddly dark. I took three more steps and the room exploded with light exposing several ponies all smiling.

"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!" they all clamored at once and a sign opened up saying 'Welcome Feather Beak.' I stood there in awe and shock.

"J-just how..." I said quietly.

"I have my ways." Pinkie said and I jumped as she was now beside me and smiling.

"Now let's PARTY!" she exclaimed garnering another cheer from the room of ponies.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't really what really happened in the first few minutes. Several hooves were shaken and many said hello and welcome but I simply nodded and smiled giving them a polite 'thanks' or 'nice to meet you.' Pinkie was going around chatting many ponies up and joking around and Zecora was approaching me and a smile flashed crossed her face.

"I hope your tour was fun, I finished helping twilight with a simple potion," Zecora said as she poured herself a cup of punch that was on the table beside me. I looked at her not knowing really what to say.

"I...I don't understand. None of these ponies know me. I've never had a party or been to one." I said as she sipped her cup.

"Pinkie is a fine party planner, has them ready to go for whomever, it doesn't matter," Zecora said as Spike was stuffing his face with cupcakes and then was scolded by Twilight for gorging himself.

"You mean Pinkie doesn't care for who it is? She just likes to party?" I asked with a frown and Zecora shook her head.

"I have never met a more selfless pony, she cares almost too much about others that if was anyone else it would be most likely phony ." She said and I looked at Pinkie who was laughing at a joke a brown earth-pony was saying.

"I can see it," I said as I heard another cup being poured and then Zecora gave it to me and I looked down at it, taking a sip, fruit punch but you could tell it was hand squeezed or well...hoof squeezed. Suddenly three drops fell into my drink and I blinked realizing I was tearing up. I sat on hunches and wiped my eyes quickly and I saw a look of concern on Zecora's face as she looked around to see if anyone else saw me tear up.

"Do you want to go to someplace secluded, one not so open and populated?" she offered, I simply nodded and Zecora walked me to a room keeping herself between myself and the main bulk of the crowd. After we entered the kitchen and she pulled a seat out for me which I thanked her and sat up straight.

"Whats up is everything ok?" I heard a voice ask and I looked over to see Twilight standing in the doorway. Zecora was looking at me quietly also wanting to know.

"I-i don't know why I broke down like that. I...I've never been treated so nicely and a party...this is the first party for me I've ever had." I said with a meek smile.

"You have never had a party? What about Birthdays, Hearths warming, Nightmare Night?" Twilight asked walking fully into the room.

"I feel like my problems aren't really worth the time of a princess," I said giving a soft hearten chuckle. Twilight looked at her wing that slightly opened and she shook her head.

"Don't worry about that kind of thing...I don't think I'm a princess really...I don't even know what I'm the princess of, but that's me. Friends are more important than position." she said finding a spot at the table.

"I came from a...rough background. My mom left when I was young, my dad had to deal with me since then and well he liked to drink." I said leading for them to fill in the blanks. Twilight looked confused but the look on Zecora's face said she knew what he meant.

"Why would your fathers drinking not let you have a party?" Twilight asked.

"He would get mad often if I didn't do as he wished. Not to mention he wouldn't have any money used for frivolous purchases that were not for food and what he wanted." I said rotating the cup on its bottom causing the punch to swirl. Twilight was beginning to understand and she placed a hoof on my shoulder and I stopped the cup and looked at her violet eyes that showed concern that I was not use to. Her eyes looked to my wing and she frowned.

"Did he do that?" she asked suddenly and I had to look at my wing to understand what she was asking.

"No, I got that from running away from wolves in Everfree," I said and her eyes widened and she looked at Zecora for clarification.

"I found him being chased by a pack of timber wolves, wing broken and surely doomed if I did not have my whistle he would most likely have been food." she said and Twilight looked back at me.

"You were running away from your home?" She surmised and I gave her a simple nod.

"You could have died, didn't anypony tell you that Everfree was dangerous?" she continued before I held up my claw and she quieted.

"Don't take this the wrong way Twilight but I don't know anything really about Equestria. Think of me being from Griffinstone." I said and she looked like she was going to say something but stopped.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" She asked me.

"I have no clue, but I feel very welcomed because of Pinkie and everyone. More than I have back home." I said with a smile.

"Maybe I can get you a job...how old are you?" She asked and I was 16 but whether I was a different age as a griffin.

"I'm 16," I said as Twilight gave me a look over once more.

"Where are you staying right now?" She inquired and I looked at Zecora who nodded.

"I've only been here one night and I spent it at Zecora's," I said as I heard a loud clamor and saw Pinkie starting a conga line.

"Well, I'm sure Spike could use some help. I kind of run him ragged and I'm sure he could use the help." She offered.

"You want me to be a librarian? I don't know what I would be doing." I said surely. Twilight put a hoof to her chin in thought.

"Perhaps we should let him speak unless you know better than Feather Beak," Zecora interjected as she drank more of her punch.

"Oh, of course, how silly of me. What are you good at?" she asked pointedly and that put me on the spot. What am I good at? I can draw but I know it's an amateur drawing at best a 3-year-old at worst. I tended to keep to myself at school but I really did enjoy metal work but I don't know if that could apply here. I rather liked things that were hands on. Also, I did well at archery at summer camps that the school fun raised, those were the only times for a week at a time I would get to do something without my father screaming at me for asking for ten dollars to go. Of course when I got back... I shuddered a moment trying to force the memory of my father's heavy fists cracking against my head.

"I like to work with my hands or my claws." I corrected quickly.

"Like carpentry?" Twilight asked and I simply nodded.

"Never really knew much about it, I also like archery. I took first place a couple of times." I said and Twilight smiled and nodded.

"I think I can introduce you to a local carpenter, privileges of knowing a princess and all." She said with a wink. I gave a small laugh as Zecora nodded approvingly.

The party didn't look like it was dying down anytime soon and a clock said it was 2 am. When these ponies party...they really party. I saw Rarity and Applejack both slip out with sleepy fillies of Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo was still there at 2 am but looked alone and eyes fighting sleep so I approached her and she looked up at me.

"H-hey Feather Beak... sweet party." She said with obvious tiredness in her voice.

"Where are your parents?" I asked concerned and she simply waved a hoof.

"Ah, places. It's ok they said I could do whatever I wanted," she said with an almost drunken smile.

"Where is your house?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and Zecora joined me just then.

"Hey Zecora...you know you talk funny." she said with a goofy grin, that's when I and Zecora looked at one another with half lidded looks.

"Ok, you're going home," I stated and lifted a claw up and Pinkie saw me and in a flash, she was standing in front of me.

"Hey Feather Beak you liking the party?" she said full of energy. I didn't know how she maintained such a high level of it but then I pointed at Scootaloo.

"Do you know where her house is?" I inquired and Pinkie nodded vigorously.

"It's 879 Greenery way." she said with a smile and I looked at Zecora who shrugged and shook her head.

"Sorry to say Pinkie, neither know where that is," I stated.

"Oh of course! Here I am thinking you already know the town like the back of your claw!" she laughed, and the truth of that would be a proper analogy since I don't know the back of my claw.

"Yeah, do you have directions?" I asked and she waved her hoof.

"I'll show you the way," Scootaloo said as her eyes blinked slowly. I doubted she could stay away let alone give us directions.

"Pinkie could you show us the way?" I hoped and Pinkie nodded again.

"It's too late for a filly to be up," she said wagging her hoof at Scootaloo in a playfully serious manner. I reached down and lifted Scootaloo surprisingly easily onto my back and she nuzzled my back as she smiled, her eyelids closed slowly and she fell asleep.

"What am I a down pillow?" I asked with a smile and all I got was a small smile back and Pinkie leads the way followed by Zecora and me.

"Feather Beak is leaving." I heard somepony say so I turned and waved.

"I'll be around town tomorrow. Thanks again everypony I've never felt more welcomed." I said and they all cheered and began to make marry again. I shook my head and the door closed behind Zecora and the partying resumed.

"That was a good party," I said even from my limited experience of such events.

"Glad you enjoyed it. I heard you have never celebrated a birthday or any party for that matter." Pinkie said coolly which was unlike her.

"Yes, my life up unto this point has been...party less," I said trying to not make a big deal of it. Pinkie stopped and turned to face me.

"Before I got my cutiemark I'll say it, life was miserable, but a loud bang and then a rainbow in the sky blowing away the clouds and all my dreary feelings..." She said as she smiled as she remembered a fond memory.

"It was amazing!" she exploded suddenly loudly and confetti burst out of her mane which made me look at her shocked and then back at Scootaloo who was still asleep.

"Sorry, just can't think of a life without parties. If we can't celebrate one another what point is there for living?" she said solemnly and continued to guide us. What she said struck me and it made me think what was I living for than if I didn't celebrate...or was forced not to celebrate. It made a heat in my chest swell up and a stone in my stomach turn as I thought at the fact of so much of my life had been taken from me by my father. A feeling of a hoof on my shoulder and I glared at Zecora then gave pause and my glare dissipated. I don't know how she does it but she knows when I was getting upset.

"I'm very happy Pinkie for the party you threw for me. I've always kind of wanted a party." I said with a smile.

"There are plenty of parties planned for you my feathered friend!" She said in her usual bubbly attitude. We rounded a corner and a similar thatched roof of a home came into view and I read the sign saying Greenery way.

"mom-my I got a picture...Rainbow..." I heard from Scootaloo as she was about to stretch out until she was about to fall off my left side and I was able to catch her with my left wing. If she had fallen on my right side ...she would have been in for a rude awakening. We approached Scootaloos house and the lights on showed sompony was home and the door opened and a frazzled mare stood there.

"Have you seen Scootaloo?" she asked desperately.

"Are you Scootaloo's...mom?" I asked she shook her head.

"No I'm her babysitter, Cherry Blossom." she said.

"I have her here, she was at my welcoming party," I explained, Cherry Blossom hit herself in the head softly.

"Of course she was... I'll take her up to her room." She said as I turned for her to get Scootaloo.

"Are Scootaloo's parents coming home soon, Its late well after two," Zecora asked and Cherry Blossom gave a quizzical look and she deciphered Zecora's question.

"Scootaloo's parents are always busy. Their jobs take them all over the place I'm almost a perma-nanny," she said looking at all three of us.

"Well.." I began and she smiled again forcefully.

"It's late and I need to get her to bed so Thanks again..." She left herself open for me to say my name.

"Feather Beak." I finished for her.

"Feather Beak, yes. Goodnight." She said and closed the door. The three of us exchanged glances.

"Well, it is late..." I began and looked at Zecora.

"Would not be wise to travel in Everfree at night, things more ferocious come out for a bite." she said.

"You don't have a place to crash? I know just the place for you guys." She said as she lead us through the dark and came around the corner and sugar cube corner came into view.

"Wait you mean?" I began and Pinkie smiled.

"Your crashin with me tonight," she said approaching the door and pulling out a key from her mane and unlocking it. Zecora and I looked at one another and we both shrugged together and followed Pinkie inside. Pinkie locked the door and she lead us upstairs past two doors and then to I guessed was her room. It held a couch and a bed and a dresser with a large mirror. Pinkie opened a closet and removed blankets and a small single self-inflating mattress. It was like a small camp out. I laid the single inflatable mattress by the couch and took a blanket and one pillow. Zecora found her place on the couch and Pinkie found her bed and before long we were all in our respective sleeping arrangements. My eyelids felt heavy suddenly and I looked at the roof once more before my eyes closed and sleep took me.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of crying woke me up, I looked around and sat up feeling stiff, sore, and achy. Pinkie was sleeping with blue bedtime eye covers and ear plugs. I looked at Zecora and she was sleeping as well and I pushed my covers off of me and I felt a sharp pain in my right wing causing me to stop and wince. More carefully I got up and looked out of the window and there was a light on the horizon but it was still early. I opened Pinkies door and walked out into the hall and saw Mr. Cake who didn't have any of his usual colors he showed when I last saw him. He saw me and did a double take before realizing who I was.

"Feather Beak? What?" he began to ask quietly.

"Pinkie let me and Zecora crash for the night," I answered his question. His mouth formed an 'o' as he opened the door across the hall from his room and the crying now sounded like two different crying.

"Oh buck me..." he said and I found that comical considering it was the pony version of 'Fuck me.' I followed him and looked in the door and saw two babies. One cream colored pegasus with chocolate brown mane and a light orange unicorn with a bright orange mane. The pegasus was sitting in his crib crying an opposite that crib was the other filly.

"They are both up?" came a sleepy voice and I looked to see Mrs. Cake rolling out of bed and walking towards him and she had the same reaction as her husband did.

"Pinkie, Put Zecora and him up for the night," Carrot said before she could ask.

"Oh well I am sorry about this." she said walking into the room picking up the unicorn while Carrot picked up the pegasus.

"Well this is Pumpkin." she introduced as she walked up to me and presented the filly and I took her. I didn't realize until it was too late that Cupcake was walking down the stairs and little Pumpkin now was my problem.

"Ummm..." I began and Carrot gave a soft chuckle as he showed up beside me. Both babies had quieted down and were simply looking at me now because I was something new.

"This is Pound, he's our boy and well she's our little girl." Carrot clarified and started for the stairs. I followed and walked down the stairs and then I felt a pressure against my chest as I looked down Pumpkin was pushing her muzzle against my feathers and gumming my plumage. Drool dripped down my chest in a small amount but I slightly cringed. By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs Cupcake was placing a bottle into Pounds face and Carrot held it up for him to feed better. She handed me another bottle. I read it as 6 ounces and I held it over Pumpkin and she took an immediate interest and raised her hooves to it and I felt her pull it to her mouth and as soon as she began to suckle away. The sound of the air getting sucked in through a valve as so she didn't have to stop eating was heard and I looked up at Cupcake who smiled.

"Well since we all up who wants pancakes." She asked going to the cupboard and removing mix and began to go about making breakfast. I looked down at Pumpkin as her eyes became droopy as she suckled the last of the milk, a few more sucks and the sound of her only sucking air and I removed the bottle and placed it on the table. Pumpkin rolled into my chest and began to fall back asleep. Carrot gave me a cloth and I wiped away the drool. Pound was just as tired and he fell asleep again just after his sister.

"Why are they different than you?" I asked before realizing that I could be offending them but Carrot answered right away.

"We have unicorn and pegasus ponies in our family tree. It's not a rare occurrence." He said unfazed, so it might have been just me. It wasn't long and the smell of pancakes was wafting through the bakery/house. I looked up at the clock and it said 5 and I shook my head, normally I wouldn't have been up till 7:30.

"Mmmm...Morning." Came a sleepy response and I turned to see Pinkie who's mane was flatter and not as much energy as I was used to seeing from her. Zecora appeared not long after seeming just as tired.

"Pancakes." Cupcake announced and soon a stack of fluffy golden pancakes were placed on the table as Pinkie robotic in her movement grabbed plates and cutlery. Everyone was getting their pancakes and I managed to do the same even with one asleep filly in my harm. I looked around feeling a slight emptiness within myself I didn't understand it until a thought rose to the surface. This is what a caring family looks like, I had never been in the presence of a real family before. I kept my thoughts to myself as I took several bites and soon finished my pancakes. Coffee had also been made and both the Cakes were drinking their second cups when Mrs. Cake looked at me and smiled putting down her coffee and held out her hooves to take Pumpkin. I handed her over gently, she surprisingly did not wake up but instead snuggled into her mother's neck.

"So what are your plans today Feather Beak?" She asked looking up at me. That reminded me.

"Oh, yea Twilight said she was going to introduce me to a carpenter," I said and Pinkie, whose bounce in her mane had returned with a cup of coffee.

"Oh, she must be talking about Sand Paper." Pinkie said with a sip of her coffee.

"Sand Paper?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yup yup yup! He's the town carpenter, do you need something built?" Pinkie asked and I shook my head.

"I'm looking for a job and well, that's the only thing I know kinda how to do," I explained before I saw Carrot look up at the clock and he sighed.

"Pinkie, can you warm the ovens?" he said and Pinkie lifted her up and finished the rest of her coffee and smiled brightly.

"Okie Dokie Loki!" she said as she stood up and put the cup by the sink and went into the connected room and began to turn on the ovens. Zecora and I looked at one another as Carrot got up with Pound then began to go upstairs to get ready and was soon followed by Cupcake who stopped for a moment.

"You both can just leave your dishes there. I'll tend to them." She said I refused to do that. Zecora helped me clean the dishes as thanks for the breakfast and we exited the room out through the swinging doors. Pinkie by that time was covered in flour and was kneading dough that had been put into metal bowls and covered overnight.

"We're going to go Pinkie we will see you later," I said and she looked up with a smear of dough on her cheek and forehead and gave a smile.

"Okie Dokie, see you later Feather Beak, Zecora." She said as I unlocked the door from the inside and walked out as Zecora closed it behind us.

We walked and the cool morning was only slightly chilly and the grass had fresh dew on it. The smell was refreshing and the quiet was calming. The songs of birds broke the silence and slightly echoed between the houses. We were passing a park and it was then that the sun broke free from the horizon and its milky orange, reds, and pinks bled into one another in a cornucopia of color. I stopped as an overwhelming feeling of...I don't know how to explain it. Happiness, joy, peace? Zecora stopped just after me and looked at the sunrise.

"It's in the moments that are so peaceful, that make the soul that is hurt blissful." she said as I looked at her and I didn't realize it but I had tears in my eyes.

"Oh what the hell..." I said as I wiped my eyes and Zecora gave a small laugh and patted my shoulder.

"To be emotional is a great thing, it means you can feel for many who are beings." She said and I chuckled.

"You seem to stretch for a few of your rhymes." I pointed out and she gave a smile and shrugged.

"Maybe," she said with a chuckle as we continued towards Twilight's tree. When we arrived at Twilight's I approached the door and knocked on it.

"One minute!" I heard then a crash sound followed.

"Oh damn!" I heard then and the door opened suddenly by a disheveled Twilight.

"Oh Zecora, Feather Beak! You're here early," she said opening the door. The party from last night still had some stragglers that were passed out on the floor and the party decorations were still up.

"You need help cleaning up?" I asked and she smiled.

"I wouldn't want to impose...yes I would, Pinkie will come soon but she has her duties to sugar cube corner first," Twilight said stepping back inside and allowing Zecora and me into the library.

"Well...where do we start?" I said as I looked around.

The cleanup didn't take too long as I thought it would be, Spike woke up and began to help, same with the ponies that had crashed on Twilight's floor. A dark wine purple mare with assorted fruit as her cutiemark held a garbage bag as I put a bundle of garbage into it.

"Never got to really meet you. I'm Berry Punch," she said.

"It's nice to meet you," I replied and she gave a small laugh.

"Are you planning on living in Ponyville?" she asked suddenly and I shrugged.

"Maybe for a little bit. Don't know if I really belong but..." I began and she gave a soft smile.

"Ponyville is a nice town, friendly pony folk, but can get crazy sometimes with monsters from Everfree sometimes getting too close." she said as I raised my eyebrow.

"How do you like...fight them off?" I asked placing more garbage into the bag.

"We have the guard but their outpost is a little far. Twilight and her friends mainly protect us." She said with a smile.

"Wow, that's a lot of pressure on them I'm sure," I said as the bag was full and I took it from her and tied it closed. Berry Punch went to her all fours and shrugged.

"I'm just your average earth pony." she said and Spike rolled his eyes.

"No you're not..." he said to her and he looked at me.

"You're talking to the mare who knows more about ciders and spirits than Applejack does. She the towns brewer." He said with a smile and Berry waved her hoof.

"Oh, that sounds like you're important," I said with a smile.

"Oh, i wouldn't say that... I just keep the pub stocked with local ciders. The Apples let me buy their fruit in bulk so I can make good batches of cider." she explained as I took a glance around and saw the clean up was done.

"I need to head home and clean up. Pinkie had me use cherry cider...but I was able to save a bottle for you," she said as she produced a bottle that was in in saddlebags on the ground where I swear she was sleeping on the ground. I took it and nodded but gave a small grimace. Berry Punch raised an eyebrow and looked only slightly offended.

"Don't take this the wrong way Berry but I refuse to drink," I said looking up at her. She looked like she didn't understand why I would do such a thing.

"My father was an alcoholic. I don't want to be like him." I said plainly. Berry Punch's eyes gave off a spark of realization.

"Oh, I'm sorry Feather. I didn't realize." She said but didn't move to take the bottle.

"But just so you know, You can keep it as a reminder then, Feather...you know you are your own griffin," she said putting a hoof on my chest and walked past me. I looked down at the bottle for a long moment. Drinking was something I avoided, once I stole a beer from my dad when he was asleep. It tasted awful and caused me to vomit which in turn woke my dad who became enraged at my actions of stealing his beer and making a mess. I looked up to see Twilight approaching me and looked at the bottle.

"Oh, that's a good one." She said as I placed it on the table and shook my head a moment.

"When can you introduce me to Pinkie said, Sand Paper," I asked and Twilight nodded and looked at Spike she still looked tired.

"Spike, I'm going to take Feather Beak out to see Sand Paper." she announced and Spike waved his claw absently and Twilight leads me out the door where I placed the garbage bag in a pile beside her door where everypony else did.

"Feather Beak, for now, I must go, I have several errands I must attend too," Zecora said and I nodded.

"I'll see you later then?" I asked and she nodded walking towards the direction of Everfree. Twilight walked beside me and several ponies said 'good morning' and other greetings to Twilight, which she returned their greetings in kind. The traffic of ponies had picked up significantly as more ponies walked around and were going about the beginnings of their daily routines.

"You ponies never seems to have a care in the world. Sure there is Everfree but that like the only danger." I said and that garnered a laugh from Twilight to which I responded with a raised eyebrow.

"You should pop by the library and look up creatures of Equestria that are deadly. Ponyville is a nice enough town but it's far from completely safe. There are many times ponies lives are in danger and the guards have to act to subdue or destroy the threat." she said and that sounded very un-pony like.

"That sounds very unlike you," I said and she gave me a look I couldn't put my finger on.

"We may look like simple ponies and weak at times but we didn't get to be the country we are today by playing nice all the time. We just prefer peace over conflict." She reiterated. I could understand that kind of wanting peace over conflict. Then the smell of sawdust became potent in the air and an open sided shop came into view and several projects that seemed to be finished were on display. A dark chestnut brown stallion with a deep green mane and tail that had speckles of sawdust all through his hair and fur.

"Sand Paper?" Twilight asked and he stopped cutting and turned around and looked at Twilight and then me his unicorn horn that was glowing golden stopped.

"Princess? What do I owe the pleasure? The bookshelves work out alright?" he asked.

"Oh they are perfect, I was wondering if I could ask a favor?" she proposed and his eyes hold squinted slightly.

"N-kay...what sort of favor?" he said cautiously.

"Feather beak here is in need of a job and he said he's had experience in wood-shop," she said and Sand Paper approached me. As a griffin, I was a head taller than most ponies but under the scrutinizing eye of this stallion, I felt small.

"What do I get if I take you on fledgling?" he asked me and I simply looked at him.

"Another set of claws to order around?" I said thinking there is no right answer here. He sniffed and leaned back and cracked his neck.

"Let's see what you can do. Since it's the princess askin who am I to refuse?" he said and I felt like a weight I never knew was lifted off my chest and Twilight smiled at me. I had just gotten my first ever job.


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight waved to and walked away leaving me in the capable hooves of Sand Paper. The gruff looking stallion tipped his head to the innards of his shop. I walked in making sure not to bump into anything.

"So you have some experience in working with wood?" He asked giving me a skeptical eye.

"Yes, when I was in high school I made tables, shelves, bird houses, and a few other things. I was making my own bow till…" I stopped, I was about to say 'till I ran away' but I kept that to myself.

"Till what?" Sand Paper asked pushing and I simply shrugged.

"Till I was sent here," I said dodging the truth. Enough people or ponies know I'm a runaway.

"Well since you know your way around making a birdhouse why not start there I'll judge your worth with that," he said turning around as he went to back to work on what he was busy with when Twilight and I first bothered him. I looked around the shop and really didn't know where to start.

"Can I use anything?" I asked and he stopped and looked at me.

"No course not, you get to use those tools on the bench there and the scrap wood from the pile out back." He said as if I was a complete moron, not going to lie I felt like one. Sand Paper went back to his work and I took a look at what I was working with. The tools were archaic, used by my father's father, not to mention they had rust and a worn look. I looked up at Sand paper with half lidded eyes. This guy wanted me to fail. Well, I'll try and prove him wrong I thought as I picked up the tools, placing them on a worktable and made my way to the back where the scraps of wood were. There was more than enough for a good birdhouse but should I make a normal one or go extravagant...I made up my mind that it should look good but functions well too.

Four hours later I had worked on the birdhouse and I was applying my finishing touches. I was sanding the angled roof that looked like a normal bird house only that it was four sided and could house nine bird families. I didn't paint it because I did not know where the paint was. I had found some chisels and was doing some simple flourishes on the corners.

"Not bad." came his voice right by me year and I jumped and almost fell out of my seat.

"Jesus… don't scare me like that." I said and he simply looked at me confused.

"Celesta boy, you're jumpier than a jackrabbit." He joked as he looked at the birdhouse I made.

"You got promise, but I can tell you miss cut a few boards and I see you messed up on a few nails." He scrutinized. I looked at him unsure and he slapped me on the back as a sign of endearment. I gave him a wincing smile and he walked back to his bench.

"What do you want me to do now?" I asked looking his way.

"I need several boards cut. Here are the measurements and make sure to use the right saw," he said as he left me to do the job assigned to me.

Hours passed as I did what Sand Paper asked of me. It was a job that kind of numbed me to the point that I only liked the smell of the sawdust every time the table saw bit into the wood. After cutting another piece he waved to me and I turned off the table saw and looked up at him and removed my eyeglasses and removed one of my earplugs he had given me earlier.

"Day is done, make sure to be here at 8 tomorrow," he ordered and I simply nodded and put the glasses down and removed the remaining earplug and followed him outside the shop. His horn glowed yellow and metal shutters rolled down to close off the shop to anypony who would just wander into the shop.

"Your wing looks busted up. Might want to get that looked at properly." He said as he turned a lock.

"Zecora took care of it," I said turning to walk beside him in the direction of Twilight's tree.

"Don't get me wrong, Zecora is a good mare. Her brews fix a lot of stuff but bones that need mendin you go to the horsepital." Sand Paper offered and I gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Horsepital? Don't you mean Hospital?" I said correcting him.

"You heard what I said, Horsepital. Must be a griffin thing. Hospital." He said shaking his head at my supposed nonsense.

So I'll come to work after I get looked at?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Just pop by there, it's never really that busy. It's the large white building with the Equestria flag on it." He said indicating to the south and I saw a lone mast that had a flag waving.

"Ok, I'll go check myself in then," I said and he patted me on the shoulder.

"See you tomorrow Feather." He said and turned to go towards what looked like a pub. I gave my head a small shake and made my way towards the [i]Hospital[/i].

The building was two stories tall and unlike most of the buildings around it had a tile roof and a large red cross on the front saying 'Ponyville Regional Horsepital.' I walked to the front doors where two large stallions in uniforms what resembled paramedics were having a smoke and talking as I passed. I pushed the right door in and was greeted by a tan painted lobby and several seats that were all but empty. A white earth-pony mare sat at the desk and I approached her and she didn't pay me any attention till I was right at the counter.

"Umm..hello?" I said to get her attention and she held up her hoof as she was writing something with her mouth and she looked up at me and her eyes widened slightly as she placed the pen away into the pen holder.

"How may I help you?" She asked and I looked at my wing and the fact it was splinted and she sat up to look over the counter and saw my wing.

"Ah, fracture or break?" She asked

"Break I think," I responded and she pulled up a blank medical sheet and placed it in front of me.

"Please fill out the paper and a nurse will be out to get you. Mr..." She said.

"Feather Beak." I said and she made a mouth of 'o' and smiled.

"Would have been at your welcome party but we had an emergency so I couldn't make it hope it was fun Pinkie knows how to make a good party," she said with a smile. I laughed slightly.

"Yea I didn't expect that. I had a great time though." I said with a smile.

"Well Feather Beak Ill make sure you get looked after...wait do you have a social Insurance?" she asked and I frowned.

"Insurance?" I asked bewildered.

"Oh...well it how you pay for treatment." she instructed and I felt a stone fall in my stomach.

"I don't have insurance. I recently came to Equestria..." I began to say and she waved her hoof and gave a bright smile.

"Lucky for folk just as yourself there is a universal health care but you will still be billed. It would cost less if you had insurance." She said assuring me which still didn't make me feel any better.

"Ok," I said uneasily as I took the paper, a pen, and a clipboard and found a seat across from a light blue pegasus with a dark blue mane. I began to fill out the paper when I heard him speak.

"Celestia, that looks to be a gnarly break. What did you do?" He asked.

"Running from Timberwolves and fell down a hill and was stopped by a tree," I said simply and he blinked before he was about to ask.

"No, I don't know how to fly," I said cutting him off, which only made him look even more confused.

"No judgment bro, just surprised is all. Why have you never flown before? Like you got your wings clipped by some monster?" he asked and I thought a moment.

"I was never taught to fly, my father made sure of that," I said and finished my paper and stood up and returned the paper and found my seat again.

"Ah, bummer parents. Shitty deal, if you want when that break is fixed up ill give you some lessons." he offered.

"Rainbow Dash already offered but..." I began and he chuckled and shook his head.

"No disrespect to the Rainbow, but she's not the best teacher. She is an awesome flier...but she's a doer, not a shower if you know what I mean," he said with a smile.

"Who are you?" I asked and he smiled.

"I'm Soaren." He said with a smile.

"Wait...Wonderbolts Soaren?" I said with squinted eyes.

"The same." he said leaning back.

"Ok, don't mean to look a gift horse in the mouth..." I paused and Soaren gave me a puzzled look.

"I mean I would love flight lessons from you but why are you here. Are you injured?" I inquired, at that he seems to lose his color slightly and his body language became more shrunken and inwards.

"My mom is in right now. Pneumonia, she's really ill. I've been given family emergency leave." he said quietly, I had heard of the affliction and he looked up at me.

"Just need something to take my mind of things you know?" he said with a half hearted smile.

"I don't think she will be in for that long..." I encouraged and he laughed but it sounded just as hollow as his smile was.

"Feather Beak?" A nurse that was a light red stallion with a brown mane and tail.

"That's me," I said and he motioned for me to follow him.

"I'll hold you to those lessons," I said as I Stood up and placed a claw on his shoulder and he looked up at me.

"I can't wait for you to heal naturally, tell the doc that Soaren will cover for bone magic." He said as he looked up at me. I frowned and didn't really understand.

"I'm going to pay for your wing." he said plainly, to which I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to just receive help. I can look after it myself. I just got a job." I said resolutely. Soaren held up his hooves in defeat.

"Ok," he said and I released his shoulder after a squeeze and followed the nurse. He leads me to an examining room with a machine I recognized as an x-ray machine. I had received enough fractures and breaks to the point I was often told to stop skateboarding. I didn't own a skateboard. I was told to stand on my hind legs and my splint was removed and a bloody bandage was taken off and he began to poke and prod the wound. I was close to punching the stallion till he spoke.

"So we are going to want to stretch your wing out." He said cautiously as it seemed my look spoke that I wanted to claw him to death. He gave me a lead vest that went around my neck, he then helped me spread my wing out as I bit down on my claw. He left my wing extended and moved to put the x-ray into position and he stepped behind a shield and a click was heard and he stepped out.

"Ok. now we wait for results," he said as he helped me put my wing into a more comfortable position. Leading me to an examining room I was left alone. One thing I missed from the human world...my cell phone. After what seemed like an hour a knock on the door and a neon green unicorn stallion with a light blue mane, wearing a doctors coat and stethoscope around his neck walked in greeting me with a smile.

"Feather Beak, I am Doctor Minty Green." He said taking a seat and levitated a file which he opened and placed up the x-ray film into a back light.

"Well good thing is, you had a clean break." He began and I looked at the film.

"Whats the bad thing?" I asked.

"Nothing, not bad but there are a lot of minor old fractures and old breaks that thankfully have healed correctly." He said pointing to my bodies skeleton and not my wing.

"I only have a break in my wing," I said, and the doctor nodded.

"Yes you do, but that is easily fixed. I've seen the same pattern on your body in some other cases. Hunting monsters, blunt force trauma, and the one I hate to ask but... have you been the victim of physical abuse." He asked cautiously. I said nothing and just sat there.

"There is nothing wrong, you are safe here." He began.

"It's none of your business. I'm not there anymore so leave it." I said more hostile than I intended. Minty Green lifted his hoof.

"It's ok Feather Beak. I'm going to heal your wing up brand new. I won't pry into your affairs just know there are ponies you can talk to about these things." He said calmly and gestured for me to lie down. I laid down face first and a side table folded out for my wing to rest on. The door to the room opened and the same nurse came in with a needle with a solution. Minty Green floated the needle and solution then filled the needle before he looked down at me and gave me a nod.

"This will numb your wing." He said before he began to feel my back for a muscle.

"Take a deep breath this will sting." The nurse said as he stood beside me.

"Never liked needles," I said looking forward hoping not to see the thing, my stomach was in knots as I felt queasy.

"On three, one...two." I felt the needle go into my back just under my joint of my wing. I electric shock lanced down my wing as I growled.

"You didn't count three," I said looking at him with a glare.

"Surprise." He said with a smile I did not appreciate. After two or so minutes I couldn't feel my wing and he poked me with a needle on my wing tip.

"Feel that?" he asked, I replied with a shake of my head and he nodded.

"Ok, now we are going to fix this wing." He said as he stretched it out. His horn glowed and my wing was enveloped in his magic and I watched as my wing grossly popped back into place, bone, joint, and flesh knitted back into place. I looked at the doctor who was dripping with sweat and the nurse was wiping Minty's brow as he continued to work. I lay there for thirty minutes.

"Done," he said with a triumphant smile, I looked at my wing completely mended. The nurse took over from there and folded my wing to my barrel and wrapped it with a tourniquet.

"Well, Feather Beak. Give that about 12-18 hours of rest before trying to put a major strain on it." Minty said as he cracked his neck and heaved a sigh.

"Thank you so much, Doc," I said and he waved his hoof.

"All in a days work." he said and opened my file and began to write something down.

"You can go now Feather. But please think about talking to somepony about..you know. You might pop one day. Scars like those don't just go away." Minty said with a sad smile. I just gave him a nod and left the room. Walking away towards the lobby where I came in, the mare was still sitting there and Soren was gone. She looked up to see me and gave a smile.

"Mr. Feather Beak, everything went well I hope?" she said to which I nodded.

"How much do will I owe for the procedure," I asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." She said happily, and I frowned.

"What? I don't have insurance." I said not understanding.

"A Mr. Soren covered your costs. He said that you will pay him back by being at Golden Oaks Library on Friday." She said as she looked at the note on her desk.

"Oh damn him... Thanks again nurse." I said but I really couldn't be mad at him. I'll pay him back...I swear it.


	7. Chapter 7

Leaving the [i]hospital[/i], I had memorized most of the way out of Ponyville. Making my way down the street I passed by Twilights home and continued to walk till I was on the outskirts. The open meadow sprawled out and was cut abruptly cut by the edge of Everfree. The trail that leads into Everfree was not to badly hidden. I remembered enough that I was able to confidently find my way before the sun fully set. The welcoming lights of Zecora's cottage glinted through the forest as I walked towards it. Several sounds made me look over my shoulder during my walk but thankfully nothing appeared. Knocking on the door Zecora answered and smiled at me as she stepped aside to let me in.

"I was beginning to worry, that you would be staying at another's surely." she said as she closed the door behind me.

"Where would I stay? Pinkies?" I said in jest. Zecora nodded in agreement that staying with Pinkie was not ideal. I sat by the fireplace and saw the fire was getting low. I took a log and placed it on the fire.

"Zecora, I'm curious." I began and Zecora found her seat opposite me as she quietly listened.

"Where do you come from?" I asked looking at her as she smiled and leaned back slightly.

"That, Feather Beak is more than just some tale, to tell it in one go you would most likely bale." She said closing her eyes as she seems to reach back in her memories.

"What about your home town?" I asked a more simple question and she opened her eyes. What I thought was a hint of sorrow in her eyes came and went.

"Long ago decades is seems, I often visit it in my dreams. My village of Tatoui is something small, Poniville seems large compared to it all," she said with a small laugh. I simply sat there listening and enamored with her way of talking and weaving a story.

"It's a village in a place much like Everfree, lots of foliage and green. Known for our mixes and Brews, we were given much respect and always paid our dews." she said and looked to the fire calmly before looking back at me with a sigh.

"So you're from a small village that's much like a Everfree and well respected by other tribes of the area." I summarized and she nodded before I began to guess.

"Were you always really good at brewing potions?" I asked leaning forward. Zecora shook her head and looked to the corner where a decorated spear leaned against an ornate African mask and unstrung bow with a quiver of arrows hung from a branch.

"First I was a warrior of some renown, and many came to challenge but many I beat down." she said with a hint of pride before she fell back into her calm demeanor.

"Why are you here then?" I asked and I immediately knew it was something that was a sore subject with her.

"That is a tale for other time, but it's late so I think it's your bedtime." She said playfully and I rolled my eyes.

"Your not my mom," I said jokingly.

"Your mom I'm not you goof, but you will listen to me while under my roof." she said getting spare blankets and walking to me.

"Your wing is mended I see, looks like it was done by Minty Greene." she said lifting my wing to inspect it.

"You know him?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In a town so small, it a wonder if anypony can not know all," she said releasing my wing and throwing a blanket on me blocking my vision. I pulled it over my head with a laugh and saw her sitting on her bed and a thought struck me. I've never really felt this secure in a home before and that was a sad thought.

"Hey, Zecora..." I began slowly and she looked up at me as she was removing one of her golden earrings.

"Minty Greene said I should talk about...my past to better get over it...what do you think?" I asked. Zecora placed her earring on the bedstand with a click before looking at me.

"If you ever feel the need to talk about things that hurt, I am always here for you to blurt." she said with a smile, I nodded and just the thought of someone that was willing to talk to me gave me a feeling of calm.

"Thanks, Zecora," I said before taking a pillow and putting it down and covering myself with a blanket. I turned towards the fire and felt the heat on my beak and my eyelids felt heavy. The last I saw was the flicking of the fire as it licked the logs and my dreams took me.

I woke with a start as the fireplace was nothing but ash that was smoldering. I sat up slowly rubbing away the sleep from my eyes and gave a yawn.

"Zecora?" I said sleepily and looked to her bed to see it empty. I frowned and stood up and looked around concerned.

"Zecora!" I said louder and received no response and I went to her front door and opened it and jogged out.

"Zecora!" I called out before I had a wave of the smell of cigarettes and spilled beer struck me like a punch and my eyes widened.

"No..." I said shaking my head and several branches creaked and snapped.

"Where are you boy!" Came a booming voice and I felt my legs turn to jelly with weights as my father stepped out into the yard in front of Zecoras cottage. He lumbered forward dragging something and he tossed it at me as it registered as Zecora. She looked asleep but my mind raced.

"You can't be here!" I screamed.

"You think this fucking pony is your new mom? Get fucking real you little shit," he said taking a step forward towards me. My heart pounded in my ears as I looked down at Zecora and my hands were human again.

"You can never get away from me. I own you." He said cruelly as I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands as my body convulsed involuntarily as I cried out and my eyes became swollen with tears as the world became a blur of colors. I lifted my eye up again and my hands had become claws again.

"You and your fuckin My little pony! Are you fuckin queer! I'm gonna beat the fag out of you!" he said lifting his arm and I simply saw there tears in my eyes resigned for to take my punishment.

"BEGONE EVIL NIGHTMARE!" A powerful voice pierced the air and I looked to my left and the Princess of the night stood by my side and her horn ablaze. My father looked at Luna and glared before dispersing into the air and I wiped my eyes.

"Are you alright little fledgling?" she asked looking down on me, as my tears refused to stop.

"Y-yes..." I said and my eyes suddenly felt heavy and I fell to the ground.

I opened my eyes and saw Zecora over me with a look of concern. My eyes began to water again and she pulled me into a hug as I began to weep.

"Now now Feather Beak, I'm here no need to speak." she said as she began to stroke my feathered back.

"I-I..." I began but the words died in my throat, choked off by my overwhelming urge to sob. Zecroa calmly looked after me until I was able to gain control of myself and I pulled back still sniffing.

"Sorry...was a nightmare," I said trying to shrug it off as something simple but failing terribly. It wasn't till then I saw that Zecora had several light cuts on her chest and legs. My eyes widened and I looked at my claws that had light traced of blood on my claws. My heart sank and I recoiled away from her in my own horror.

"Oh my god...Zecora I." I began to say and she held up a hoof and I fell silent.

"No need to worry little Feather, I have received worse than this in bad weather." she said with a casual wave of her hoof and stepped towards me and patted me on the shoulder.

"It's the morning and time to eat, I'll make one of my countries recipes my treat," she said tapping my shoulder and turning around to go to her kitchen and set up what looked like a frying pan. I was slow to follow but I did after a moment and at her sink that was a hand pump, I washed her blood from my sound of sizzling and soon a nice fragrance filled my nose chasing the smell of cigarettes that had purveyed from my nightmare that seemed so real. After a pregnant silence, Zecora spoke.

"What did you dream about, unless you don't want me to reach out." she asked and I was silent a moment.

"My father," I said simply and she nodded almost understandingly.

"I just want to forget him. He's not in my life anymore." I said frowning and my voice rising along with my blood. Zecora placed a plate in front of me, they looked deep-fried and that's all I could tell.

"What is this?" I asked unsurely.

"It is a recipe from Neigiria, black beans deep-fried in herbs and spices, take a bite you might be surprised," she said with a smile. I gingerly picked it up and a searing heat caused me to drop it.

"Ah, it's hot," I said before seeing her shake her head.

"Things cooked with flame tend to be hot unless your use to things being not?" she teased, I gave her a smiling glare and blew on the deep fried black beans. It was odd to have beans for breakfast but they weren't horrible.

"Good," I said and she nodded as she made her own plate and sat down. Breakfast passed silently and before I could say anything.

"Do you have a job to get to? I hope you're not late and you're already through," she said with a smile and my eyes widened and I looked at her clock and it said 7:30.

"I got to go! I'll be back after work." I said standing up as she stood up too and approached me and gave me a hug out of the blue.

"I'll be fine Zecora." I assured her and she pulled back tapping my beak gently.

"Feather Beak you are many things, fortunately, Fine is not one of them, unfortunately," she said and I gave her a grumbled look. She lifted my claw and placed several yellow coins in it.

"20 bits for lunch, you don't have money...call it a hunch," she said giving me a slight push towards the door. I owed her more than anything. I opened the door and looked back as she waved at me and I smiled and closed the door.

I ran through the forest quickly as my legs could carry me. My right was still in the sling but only slightly ached from the operation and I burst from the treeline to see Ponyville. So sleepy and peaceful looking I slowed my pace as I passed the first house that was on the outskirts. I passed by the golden oaks library and walked made my way to the carpentry shop just to see Sand Paper approaching the doors with a key ring levitating. But he looked a little off and I approached him from behind.

"Morning Sand Paper," I said and he jumped and turned around. His eye was slightly glazed. One could mistake it for sleepiness but I have seen that gaze before. and the smell on his breath confirmed it.

"Celestia, Boy you are like a ghost," he said with an alcoholic fueled breath that made my beak crinkle in disgust. A small chill passed through me.

"Come on we got work to do." he said as the sliding door opened up with a rattle.


	8. Chapter 8

Sand Paper, after opening the shop went to the break room to set on a pot of coffee. It had been eerie to me the way he was still inebriated and I couldn't shake the familiarity he had to my father. I spent most of the day taking his orders and completing menial tasks that required little to no supervision and around lunch he approached me.

"Fledgling, Fridays are early days so you are off, go find something fun to do make friends or if you want, come get a drink with me," he said with a smile, I gave a meek smile in return.

"I'm, ok not much of a drinker. It so happens I have plans." I said with a shrug and he chuckled.

"It's ok. More for me then. I'll see you on Monday." He said closing up shop. I turned away from the shop and made my way towards golden oaks library when I saw a small group of ponies. I frowned as I approached and saw it was Soaren surrounded by groupies. I gave a small laugh as I simply stood by at a distance to observe. It wasn't long till he was able to see me. He gave me a pleading look and I responded with was a simple wave and a smile. He began to say apologies and the like before the ponies dispersed slightly and he made his way towards me.

"You didn't help me? I was getting mobbed." He said accusingly.

"Do I look like I can save you? Maybe if I could fly, that reminds me I said not to pay for my procedure." I stated with mock anger and a smile. Soaren shrugged and gave a smirk.

"I do what I want. Within reason," he said simply and looked at my wing.

"So whats first?" I asked as I finally removed the sling that was holding my wing in place. I put some thought of spreading my wings. I felt the oddest sensation, to explain it would be like when you walk you don't think about it really, but if you were to stop in place and think about each movement you realize how effortless it really is. Soaren looked at my wing and examined it with his hoof.

"Ok so have you like ever had any instruction in how to fly or you just been afraid of heights." He said letting go of my wing as I tucked it away.

"Never had any instruction before, treat me like I know nothing," I said as he Soaren gave a shrug and shook head.

"Well, to teach you from scratch." He looked around before he beat his wings for a moment and was airborne looking around before he came back down in a circular pattern before landing in front of me.

"Impressive," I said mockingly.

"I needed to find a hill you feather brain," he said before he began to walk. I began to follow him and fell step beside him.

"Hows your mom?" I inquired and he looked over at me.

"The nurse told me her condition is stable and they will keep her for a few more days. She might have gotten the infection because of living in Cloudsdale. Consent humidity and the like but I don't think she will leave home because it has been in the family for a while." He said sounding more upbeat than he did just the other day so that was good. As he mentioned Cloudsdale I few questions came to mind.

"How can clouds be made into a city doesn't the wind blow the clouds around?" I asked as Soaren gave me a look I couldn't really place.

"I know Griffinstone has their own weather manipulators but uncontrolled wind sounds like chaos. Like Everfree for that matter. Flying over Everfree is only for experienced fliers." He explained before continuing.

"Cloudsdale can be moved but it won't because of the magic that is in place. I don't know the specifics I'm not a weather factory pony." Soaren explained as I listened intently.

"Wow. Magic kinda screws with all kinds of logic." I said more to myself than to him. He looked at me and chuckled.

"It sounds like you don't know anything about magic." Soaren laughed and realized when I didn't laugh that it was the truth.

"I really don't know anything about magic," I said confirming.

"Celestia, you're like a filly." he said surprised and gave a sigh as we rounded the corner and saw a hill with a steep slope.

"I'll try not to cry much," I said with a half lidded expression. Soaren simply gave a smile and beat his wings and hovered with me as I climbed the hill.

"Tell me why we need a hill?" I complained.

"Well, you can glide down the slope and not really be worried about crashing hard." He explained as I reached the top and took a breather as Saoren landed beside me.

"Ok first things first. Feeling the wind," he instructed and I cocked my head to the left quizzically confused.

"Can you explain?" I asked and he gave a frustrated sigh.

"Ok, open your wings, close your eyes and just feel the wind under your wings." He explained as he did so to show me. I shrugged and did as he told me too.

"Feel the wind huh..." I said to myself as I spread open my wings. Closing my eyes I felt a flutter under my wings, the wind slowly began to make my wings move on their own as I felt a draft under my wings and I countered it instinctively trying to keep my wings level. I opened my eyes and blinked.

"How do you feel?" Soaren asked.

"Surreal," I said simply as the only word to really pop into my head.

"Good, let's try gliding now." He said and looked down the slope.

"Already?" I said nervously.

"Yep now. Ok so open your wings and just jump lightly. Keep your wings open, or you will take a lesson in gravity." He said with a smile.

"I don't think you should smile this much when I could hurt myself," I said looking down the slope that seemed steeper than the climb had been.

"Open your wings and don't mind my own amusement," he said chuckling. I spread open my wings and looked down the hill and closed them again.

"I can't..." I said suddenly closing my wings quickly and Soaren landed beside me.

"Open your wings and I'll do the rest." He assured me, I looked at him confused but opened my wings.

"Ok, don't close your wings." he said before I felt his hooves on my flank as he shoved me forcefully over the edge.

"What the fuck?!" I cried out but forced my wings to remain open. I closed my eyes instinctively and was sure I was going to crash.

"Open your eyes." I heard Soaren say next to me and I opened one eye and saw him gliding beside me.

"Ok look at me, and do what I do," he said and flapped his wings once. I opened both my eyes and flexed my back and my wings responded by scooping air under me. I felt my body rise and the knot that was in my stomach doing backflips was changing to one of happy abandon. I was flying! I beat my wings twice more and gained more altitude.

"Seems like your a natural Feather Beak," Soaren said giving out a laugh and he took to the air above me quickly. I watched him do some aerial acrobatics before coming back to my side.

"This...this is amazing," I said almost breathless. I looked down and saw several ponies going about their daily lives.

"I know right? I can't think of a life without my wings." Soaren said turning upside down and beating his wings before turning right side up.

"I'm speechless really...Soaren thank you." I said as I began to have a warm feeling well up in my chest as my eyes began to wet.

"Nah, I like helping out. It not everyday you can find a pony or griffin who doesn't know me at a glance, needed to tell you my name for you to recognize me." He said with a small laugh.

"Really? All you ponies look alike besides the colors and well guys from girls." I said with a smile.

"That's ponyist..." He said with a smirk.

"Don't you mean racist?" I said to him and he looked at me slightly confused.

"You have some weird words that you use," he said before he laughed. He climbed up in the air a bit. and looked at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked and he pointed up at a cloud.

"There, I don't think you have ever been on a cloud before, now is the best time than ever to get that crossed off your list," he said. I added some stronger beats to my wings and I climbed up after him. Soaren landed on the cloud and I followed after him. The cloud was big enough for five ponies. When my paws and claws landed on the cloud it was soft and had the texture that reminded me of the floating islands that were on a swamp I once visited. You could walk on them but you could easily pass through them if you put enough force.

"Wow..its...soft," I said and pulled a chunk of it out of the cloud to better look at it.

"Its the best bed," Soaren said falling over and then rearranged it so he had a pillow.

"Hey Feather Beak!" I heard my name called and suddenly a rainbow mane flashed from underneath me and I blinked.

"Hey Rainbow." I greeted.

"You said you didn't know how to fly." she accused pointing a hoof to my beak.

"I didn't, Soaren taught me," I said pointing to him and he looked up and gave a wave. Rainbow raised her hoof again and her mouth fell open.

"Soaren! You didn't tell me you were in town!" she said passing me and landing on the cloud. I looked at him and he smirked. I think he kind of liked the attention. Soaren stood and chuckled.

"Nice to see you Rainbow." He said giving her a hoof bump.

"How do you two know one another?" I asked and Soaren seems to get a bit red in the face as he kind of seemed reluctant to say but he did anyway.

"Rainbow here saved me and two other wonderbolts at the fliers competition a year ago. She a fellow wonderbolt also the element of loyalty so ye, she's kind of important." He said and Rainbow waved her hoof but anyone could know she reveled in the praise.

"Please you were trying to save Rarity who was falling, and being an element is just...being a friend." she said simply.

"Still cool," I said in truth.

"Yea...I'm pretty awesome," she said confidently. Sorean looked up at the sun and looked at the both of us.

"I got to go, need to see somepony." He said and I knew he must have been talking about his mom. He must really not want anyone else to know and worry. I gave him a nod and he raised his hoof to rainbow and gave a bump before moving to me and I bumped his hoof. Heh...brohoof. I thought momentarily and he took off.

"Rainbow you can teach him how to land right?" Soaren said with a smile.

"Is that suppose to be a jab at my crash name!" She said shaking her hoof at him as he flew off. I simply laughed and she looked at me and gave a smile.

"What?" I asked and she opened her wings suddenly.

"Let's race." she said and my eyes widened.

"You kidding I just learned to fly not a half hour ago," I said shocked.

"Gotta fall before you can fly!" she said as she tackled me off the cloud and I went into a free fall. The wind whipped past my face causing my eyes to water up. I forced my wings open and my body then had weight again. Rainbow flew past me laughing, I glared at her and slammed my wings down and I took off after her. Rainbow was ahead but I caught up in moments. She looked over at me slight surprise in her eyes then I swear a competitive spark appeared.

"Keep up," she said and she took off like a car with a nos boost from the fast and furious. I was already struggling at this pace. I chased after her but I couldn't even come close. she banked around and came back to me and flew beside me.

"You got promise Feather but you are nowhere near as awesome as me." She boasted and she looked down at the large tree that was Twilight's home.

"Let's land there," she said and banked downward. I ungracefully followed after her. She landed like a well-practiced flier she was. The ground approached so fast I didn't have time to react. I bit the dirt hard and rolled four times finally stopping on my back staring up at the sky breathing heavily as I felt some minor pain. Rainbow appeared over me.

"Don't be too bummed out. Nopony lands their first flight," she assured.

"Well I'm just surprised I don't have more broken bones," I said rolling onto my paws and standing up then brushing myself off.


	9. Chapter 9

I flexed my wings and folded them along my sides as Rainbow landed beside me.

"Landing is an Art," she said with a smile. I gave her a half lidded expression to which she just giggled.

"Well this will be a work in progress," I said as the door to the golden Oaks library opened and Twilight stepped out.

"I heard a heavy landing." She said as Spike closed the door behind her and trotted to catch up. Spike looked at me and gave a smile and a wave. I did the same.

"Feather Beak bit the dirt, but he's fine. Doing a whole lot better than when you got your wings." Rainbow said with a laugh and Twilight just glared at her. I join in a laugh and Twilight looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"S-sorry. You know...how are you an Alicorn?" I asked and Twilight kind of was quite a moment before she looked at me.

"I don't really know, the Princess has said I've been given the title of Princess of Friendship but I don't really know what that entails." She honestly said before Twilight looked at Rainbow.

"There has been a development the Princess's have asked all of the elements and me to come to Canterlot," Twilight said to Rainbow and I simply stood there perplexed and thought. This must be a major plot in the show and I'm here to witness it.

"I'll round up the girls and meet you at the Train station," Rainbow said and flew up into the air and stopped suddenly. Suddenly a scream was heard and I turned my head and saw a large three headed dog bounding right down the main road and my eyes bulged. I beat my wings three times and I was beside Rainbow and looked at Twilight who's horn glowed as she stood her ground. Everypony was running for their homes and any place that would provide shelter.

"Oh, no poor thing." Came a soft quiet coo of a yellow pegasus with a soft pink mane and tail who floated down and landed in front of the three headed snarling black beast who slammed on its breaks, growled and barked at Fluttershy who smiled and held out her hoof.

"I won't hurt you Mr dog." She said as I looked at Rainbow who just looked at me.

"That looks like the Greek hound Cerberus," I commented and Twilight looked up at me with recognition.

"It's not like one of your rabbits Fluttershy," Rainbow commented.

"He's the guard dog Tartarus." Twilight said confused. Fluttershy nuzzled Cerberus and the large dog sat obediently and began to wag its tail as all three heads looked at her as they panted. Fluttershy walked to his underbelly and began to scratch him.

"Who's a good boy." She said affectionately as Cerberus turned over and his hind legs began to twitch involuntarily.

"Why is he here?" I asked as I saw Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack galloping towards us and slowed down as they saw Fluttershy had gotten everything under control.

"What in tarnation is goin on here?" Applejack said with her Southern drawl. Twilight approached Cerberus and rubbed under his middle heads chin garnering an approving groan. I lowered myself and landed harder than I would have liked and Rainbow kept hovering but had lowered herself to be just over everyponies head.

"I think this may be a reason the princesses summoned us." Twilight guessed before she looked at all of us.

"Well, I guess we should go see what the Princesses then wouldn't you agree?" Rarity stated.

"Oh...um what about getting Cerberus home?" Fluttershy said concerned. Twilight looked at me, I looked behind myself and then back at her.

"What?" I questioned before she shrugged.

"Are you busy?" She asked and I already knew I had just been roped into this.

"Define busy," I said before she gave me a laugh.

"I did help you get a job. You wouldn't mind would you, taking him home?" She asked me and I could only frown.

"I have no idea how to get there," I said pointedly to which she placed a hoof behind Spike and pushed him forward.

"I have several maps and the best navigator." she said with a chuckle and Spike looked at her and crossed his arms.

"I sometimes feel like I'm just an accessory," Spike said and Rarity approached him and placed a hoof under his chin.

"Oh, darling you're the only pony or dragon we can count on." She said with a smile and I could see Spike's eyes glaze over as he smiled goofily and nodded.

"Anything for you Rarity." He said and I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Ok, say we take him there. But what exactly is Tartarus?" I asked and Twilight looked at me seriously.

"The most heavily guarded prison in Equestria for all manner of prisoners," Twilight said cautiously.

"So I'm going to a maximum security prison," I said with a note of sarcasm.

"It's more of a place where all the enemies of the Princesses that can threaten their rule or had plans to destroy all of Equestria in one place." Pinkie said cheerily.

"Right," I said before all the girl began to go towards the train station. Fluttershy walked in front of Cerberus and patted his head.

"Ok Cerberus, I got to go but….um Spike and," she said and looked at me. This was the first time I had actually met her.

"Feather Beak," I said evenly and she gulped then looked back at Cerberus.

"Feather Beak will take you back to Tartarus. I promise I will come visit sometime." She said with a smile and turned around walking past Spike. I walked over and stood beside him and we both watched as all of the girls turned the corner and we're out of sight. Spike and I looked at one another before looked at Cerberus who sniffed.

Spike walked/waddled to the library and both Cerberus and I followed him and stopped in front of the door. It was after five minutes I wondered what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I ask finally and he appeared with a backpack and a map in his claw.

"Getting ready to go. As so you should," he said.

"It's not that far is it?" I asked and he opened the map. If we flew there it's not too far but we're not flying were walking because unless you can lift both me and Cerberus I don't think we're flying. I pointed my thumb at the large hound.

"Him, hell no. You maybe." I said and Spike smiled.

"Maybe on the way back then," Spike said with a toothy grin.

"Do I need anything?" I asked and he looked at me with a frown before answering.

"Can you fight?" He asked and I looked right bat at him.

"Can you?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, but I have a reason to go I can read the map." he said confidently and I glared at him.

"I know how to use a bow, but I don't exactly have one right now," I said and Spike raised his eyebrows. before walking back into the library and not long after walked out with a bow and quiver stocked with arrows.

"Here," he said and gave them to me. I lifted them up and looked at them as I saw markings of runes on the quiver. I could feel a warmth to the cloth and stitchings.

"You just so happen to have a bow with some arrows just laying around," I asked surprised.

"Yeah, Twilight often tries to put into practice much of what she reads. This served two reasons. To try and do archery to which she failed miserably and drawing magical runes. The one there. " He pointed with his claw that looked like a crescent moon with several lines all along the curve.

"Will make sure your arrows won't fall out if you lean forward or in the air flying around," he explained and I blinked before I strapped the quiver on and synched it to my body. The arrows jutted just slightly over my left shoulder and I looked at the bow that seemed to be a normal bow guess everything can't be magicked up.

"Thanks, Spike," I said and he looked at me unsure.

"I hope you're as good with that thing as you claim to be." He said before he began to walk towards the outskirts of Ponyville. The local ponies were all coming out of their homes out of curiosity and as I walked past the last house I looked back at the town as several ponies were all looking at Spike and I who were accompanied by a large dog.

"So what do you think we are going to find at Tartarus?" I asked Spike who looked over at me with a quizzical look.

"I don't know. I've only ever been to a few places in Equestria." He said walking alongside Cerberus. I still felt wary of the large canine and kept my distance only a ponylength from Spike.

"What about you? You said you were from Griffinstone?' Spike asked me which caught me off guard.

"Yeah, I did say that, didn't I," I said before I tried to think what it would look like.

"Never really been there. I said it more as a reference really." I lied and Spike nodded and Cerberus's closest head looked at me and glared. I guess it doesn't like lies I guess.

"That's cool," Spike said nonchalantly.

"So Twilight hatched you?" I said trying to start a conversation. Spike looked at me and I think I said something weird because of the face he made.

"I never said I was hatched by Twilight." He said.

"I guessed," I said simply.

"Ok well, I was hatched by Twilight. Ever since then I've been her number one assistant," he said with pride. I smirked before a dark question crossed my mind and I wondered if I should ask. Spike saw me look and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked suddenly and I looked at him and waved my claw.

"It's nothing," I said and he gave me a look.

"No, tell me." He pressed.

"Have you ever wondered...why you were hatched by ponies and not your own mom? Like what happened to you while you were in your egg." I questioned and Spike paused and looked forward unsure what to think before he looked forward.

"I didn't think much about it but I guess I kinda do wonder," Spike said more to himself than replying to me.

"Forget I said anything," I said knowing that there was no way for me to take back what sort of thoughts might have been triggered by my query.

"I guess I kind of wonder. Twilight is my sister without a doubt but where I came from is important right?" He asked looking at me and I didn't know how to really answer.

"If I could forget my past I would," I said bitterly and Spike shook his head causing his green spines to sway slightly.

"Nah, you're molded by your past right? If you don't remember where you come from you can't move forward." He said and I looked at him.

"Are you sure you're a baby dragon?" I said with a smile.

"Unfortunate side effects of living with a bookworm and having nothing to do but read and categorize lists all day." He said dryly.

"That sounds like a hell I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy," I said with a chuckle and Spike gave a toothy grin.

"Have you ever had a yearning for meat?" I asked innocently and Spike gave me an uncomfortable look.

"I'm a vegetarian by dragon standards. just thinking about eating another creature..." He made a gagging gesture and I felt awkward.

"I could go for bacon..." I said almost dreamily and Spike looked at me.

"What is bacon? Is it like a griffin food?" he asked unsurely. I looked around and smiled weakly.

"You don't want to know," I said and that just made him more curious.

"Come on tell me." he said and I gulped.

"You know how dragons usually aren't vegetarians," I said and Spike began to understand.

"You have eaten other animals?" he said with wide eyes and stopped.

"You don't eat Dragons do you.." He said taking a step back with a real look of fear in his eyes.

"Dude...I've never hunted a day in my life. It's..complicated ok and No I wouldn't eat you..." I said shaking my head and he looked to visibly relax.

"Besides your too small." I joked as I punched him in the arm softly and he gave a meek laugh.

"That is kind of scary. But tell me what is bacon?" Spike voiced and I shrugged.

"To tell you the truth bacon comes from pigs," I said finally and he looked back at me.

"That's just gross." He said before I smiled.

"I don't eat it raw," I replied and he looked visibly sickened.

"Ok, you're like sick in the head." He said as we continued along the route to Tartarus.


	10. Chapter 10

The journey was slow going and already Spike was making comments on how much his feet hurt.

"We're not even half way..." Spike groaned which caused me to chuckle.

"Maybe you can catch a ride with Cerberus?" I offered and all three heads of the beast looked at me with an intelligent glare.

"Ok maybe not," I revised and kept walking. Spike's foot hit a divot in the road which threw him off balance and he tumbled to the ground face first. I blinked and grabbed his large backpack and helped him up.

"Ah, ouch." he said as he grabbed onto his ankle.

"You hurt?" I asked and he nodded before taking off his backpack.

"I can't walk on this." He said as he self-evaluated his ankle. I looked at Cerberus who had stopped and just looked at us with mild concern.

"Do you mind taking spikes pack I'll carry Spike?" I asked not really knowing if my words would get through to the canine. The two heads on the side looked to the middle who nodded and the left head picked it up and nimbly tossed it onto its back in a fashion I didn't think he could do. Spike looked at me unsure.

"Are you sure? I," he began and I shook my head.

"I don't think Twilight would like it if I just left you to get better or whatever. Come on." I said and Spike didn't have to be told twice and he limped to my side and jumped up straddling my back. He wasn't that heavy at all really. It was another thing I had begun to recently notice I was stronger than I used to be. I was never a jock but what I could do now I felt I could accomplish much I couldn't when I was human not including the flying bit.

"I'm not too heavy?" he asked and I shook my head.

"If Twilight can carry you effortlessly." I mocked and started forward again.

"You really think highly of yourself." He said and I looked over my shoulder at him. His expression looked down his shout at me un-approvingly which made a flare of anger burst forth and I quickly squashed it.

"Nah, just saying I can do anything physical she can do," I said pointedly and Spike nodded.

"Ah huh. right." He said sarcastically.

"You can walk you know." I gave a rebuttal and he was quiet.

"I thought so," I said with a smirk and Spike crossed his arms in defiance.

"Sorry if I seem... disgruntled," Spike said suddenly and I looked back at him. His face was slightly sullen.

"Whats up?" I asked and he looked up at me before he began.

"I feel like I'm just an assistant..an afterthought." He said honestly. I chuckled and he didn't appreciate my recreation to his confession.

"Don't worry Spike I'm not laughing at you I just understand...kinda. Don't you pride yourself being her number one assistant?" I asked.

"I'm her only assistant...well I was till Owlicious came," Spike said slightly bitter.

"Well, you have done more right? You're not only known for just following behind Twilight and the girls." I asked as I looked forward and kept walking.

"Well, I did help save the crystal empire from an evil unbrum-unicorn called Sombra." He said and his nostrils flared with green flame in pride.

"Umbrum?" I asked confused.

"Oh, its a Shadow pony. Born from shadow and is harmed by the magic of the crystal heart that holds all the love and happiness of the crystal kingdom." Spike explained and I gave a small laugh.

"Right love, friendship equaling magic right?" I said skeptically. Spike put his heels into my side making me look back at him and glare before I realized he was glaring at me.

"Trust in friendship Feather Beak. I've seen it defeat all matter of creatures. How else do you think ponies have survived this long surrounded by evil creatures." he said and I raise my eyebrows.

"Guess you're right. Ponies aren't really very threatening looking. Though they do a lot regardless of not having thumbs." I said wiggling my thumb and Spike laughed suddenly.

"I never really thought about it but yeah that is odd, I kind of just accepted its normal," Spike said with a grin. Looking along the dirt road the forest was on our left side.

"Where are we?" I asked and Spike looked up at the backpack on Cerberus.

"Can you get the map?" He asked and I shrugged before giving a jump and I felt Spikes claws dig into my back as I flapped my wings.

"Fuck dude don't do that!" I shrieked sounding like a hawk and Spike released me.

"S-sorry just kind of reacted," he said and I beat my wings till I was hovering over Cerberus who's right head looked at me with mild interest and then looked forward lazily as he continued to walk. I plucked the map from Spikes backpack and banked to land on the ground then trotted to catch up to Cerberus. I handed the map to Spike and he opened it.

"That's White tail woods." He said and turned the map around then pointed at where Ponyville and then a blotch of light green that was something like an inch from where Ponyville was on the map.

"Ok, where is Tartarus?" I asked and Spike's claw went from whitetail woods all along the train tracks over a gorge, cut through a town, moved through the mountain range, snaked along a cliff, across a desert, then lastly across the ocean to an island that had purple clouds and lightning bolts with a foreboding looking building. I looked at Spike dumbstruck.

"See right there." He said simply.

"Oh, just a days walk... How the hell did Cerberus just show up in Ponyville?" I said sarcastically. Spike chuckled and shook his head.

"It's more like a week and I have nooo idea." He said and we both looked at Cerberus and all three heads looked at us and all gave a smug smile with the notion like 'you will never know'.

"I'm going to be fired," I said looking forward and hanging my head in defeat.

"Twilight will tell Sand Paper she sent you on an errand not like he can go against royalty," Spike assured me and I simply nodded hoping that was true. Not even a week and I could have lost my first real job.

"How are we going to cross the desert let alone the ocean," I asked and Spike rolled up the map and tucked it under the quiver on my back.

"We are going to walk to Dodge City and take a train from there to the Coastal city that is on the map there and from there we will take a ship to Tartarus." He explained and I frowned.

"Why didn't we take the train from Ponyville?" I asked.

"Ponyville doesn't have large flat decks to carry large cargo. So we have to walk to Dodge city to catch a train that can move Cerberus along." Spike said as he stretched out and laid back making himself comfortable.

"Oh well, that shouldn't be too bad," I said sarcastically as we approached a bridge that covered a flowing river. Cerberus stopped suddenly and looked up the river, his ears perked up alerted towards upriver. Spike sat up suddenly and I moved to Cerberus's side.

"What what do you think Cerberus would stop for?" I asked reaching for my bow.

"Nothing good," Spike said confidently. Around the corner, a splashing figure was struggling to keep their head above water. My eyes widened as Spike and I looked at one another. We needed to save that person and Spike hopped down with the help of my wing and I beat my wings and flew above Cerberus to get a better look.

"There is a rope in my backpack!" Spike said and I quickly unbuckled my quiver and then reached into Spikes' bag then pulled out the rope and began to unwind it and tie it around my middle giving it a stiff tug to make sure it was secure. I now was glad for all those knot lessons at summer camp. The struggling figure went under and all I saw was a wing and I began to panic.

"I don't see them!" I said as Spike moved to the side of the railing and looked out. Suddenly they burst from the water one last struggle and I slammed my wings to propel me forward as I threw an end of the rope at Spike who looked at it surprised. I plunged into the water, the shock of the cold made my mind go blank for a moment as the rush of water crashed around my head I reached out blindly with my claw and touched something and gripped them pulling them to me. Suddenly I felt a slam into my chest as the rope went tight. I hugged the drowning person as if they were the only thing that mattered in life. I tried to open my wings and suddenly my head broke the surface of the water and I gulped in air. We started to move as I looked down and saw that the person was another griffin. I looked over and saw Spike pulling but really only dangling from a tight rope that Cerberus had in his maw and was not on the upper side of the bridge and was pulling us to shore. As we made it to shore I turned the Griffin over and put my ear to their beak and heard no breathing. I had a rudimentary understanding of CPR on a human so a griffin couldn't be much of a difference right? I placed my claw over their nose and pressed my beak to theirs and breathed into their mouth. I saw their chest rise slightly and I pressed my claws together and began compressions.

"Come on!" I yelled and continued to give another breath followed by another set of compressions. Spike stood by mortified as he favored his good leg.

"Feather..." He began as I pressed my beak against theirs and breathed again and then an eruption of water burst out like a geyser and they rolled onto their side coughing and gasping. A wave of relief washed over me and Spike as they opened their eyes. Their eyes were golden in color and their body was a light chocolate brown from under their white feather head and neck. Slight pink rings circled both eyes as they looked up at me.

"I'm...alive?" she said. A girl griffin?

"Yes, you are. Are you ok?" I asked as I slumped on my rump breathing heavily.

"I'll live," she said just slumping on the ground and Spike approached her. I looked up at the three headed bulldog and smiled.

"Thanks, buddy," I said and Cerberus gave me a three headed smile then bent down and began to lick me.

"God..eh shit...OK, OK.I get it!" I said gently pushing the pup away and I held out my claw and shivered as slobber now covered the right half of my body. I untied myself and walked into the river and flopped over and cleaned myself. When I had finished I approached the small group.

"Why were you in the river?" Spike asked and she shrugged.

"I was doing acrobatics and lost control and crashed into the water." She said and instantly I didn't believe her and neither did Cerberus for that matter who growled at her and she looked visibly frightened.

"Ok, I was sent on a mission from Griffinstone to see if the rumor was true that Cerberus was not at his post and well... seems like rumors are true." She said as she looked at him and then me.

"Oh, you're from Griffinstone? Feather Beak is from Griffinstone too," Spike said and She looked at me slightly confused.

"You're from Griffinstone?" She asked and I shrugged with a slight nod and she glared at me.

"Bullshit. Whats your name?" she said standing.

"Feather Beak. Who are you?" I shot back feeling a knot form in my stomach as she found her legs and stood proudly.

"The names Gilda." she said and I smiled meekly.

"Nice to meet you. You never said why you were in the river though." I said and waddled out of the water and past her she visibly ruffled her feathers and she became defensive.

"I was being chased by Twittermites," she said quietly and I giggled. Twittermites? Gilda frowned and turned on me and got in my face.

"It's not funny! I got zapped and I fell into the river and I almost drowned!" She said angrily. I had lost all of my giggles with her screaming in my face and I lifted a claw.

"I saved you," I said and Cerberus ruffed gently.

"With Cerberus and Spikes help," I added quickly and Cerberus closed all his eyes and nodded feeling proud of himself.

"When you got ashore I gave you CPR and then you." I began to explain and she stopped me.

"What is CPR?" she asked looking confused.

"I gave you well...beak to beak resuscitation then pressed on your abdomen and.." she looked like she realized something and he glared at me.

"You kissed me!" She said outraged, I looked at Spike who shrugged.

"Well, it not kissing its," I said looking up to her to see her clawed fist before I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

My eyes were still closed as I felt the throbbing pain I was so used to when I was punched. I am still surprised I don't have severe head trauma. When I opened my eyes I saw Spike standing over me.

"You ok?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"No, did anyone catch the number of that bitch..." I mumbled as I sat up holding my cheek and Spike looked over at Gilda who was defensibly crossing her arms.

"Well, you did kiss her." Spike offered and I glared at him.

"Remind me not to save you from drowning again," I said to Gilda and she glared back at me.

"I was fine you dweeb." She shot back as I got to my feet and looked at Spike who limped slightly.

"Get on Spike we need to keep moving I want to be on a train by sundown," I said as I walked up to my bow and quiver that had been thrown off of me when I went to dive for Gilda. I strapped the quiver to my back and then helped Spike into a sitting position between my wings. Gilda looked at me like I was an idiot.

"No self-respecting griffin would have anyone ride them," she said with a slight sneer. I walked past her and gave her a deadpanned look and raised my one claw up and flipped her the bird then continued to walk. Gilda didn't understand what I had just done but took it as an insult.

"What does that mean?" she said as she began to follow us and I looked over my shoulder as Cerberus walked along.

"It means to have a nice day," I said sarcastically.

"Right, and I'm Sapphire Shores," Gilda replied sarcastically.

"Is there a reason you are following us if you have what you came for. Cerberus is here and we are taking him back." I said pointedly. Gilda continued to follow as she gave me a glare.

"I would be bad if I just found Cerberus and returned saying I found him and didn't make sure he got back to Tartarus. " She said hotly. I Stopped and looked at her.

"You are not joining us if your idea of a thank you is a punch to the face," I said sternly. She just looked at me and looked away.

"Thanks..." she said but it was a mumble and forced under her breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you," I said leaning towards her and she growled.

"I said...thank you!" she barked angrily at me. I leaned back.

"I don't believe you but I don't think I'm going to get actual thanks till you calm down and realized I did what I had too," I said and continued to walk. Spike sat there awkwardly just uncomfortable being stuck in the really didn't seem to care and continued to walk onwards and I was quick to follow.

"I'm not ungrateful," Gilda mumbled and followed after us and I pretend not to hear her. It was enough that he aggravated me but now she was going to join us. We moved in relative silence and we came to another bridge that spanned a chasm That I Hazarded to look over the railings and shivered. Sure I can fly now doesn't mean I am comfortable with really far up heights. When I looked up and Cerberus was not there, I looked behind me and all three Cerberus's heads looked at the bridge scared, I looked ahead and sighed.

"Don't tell me. You're afraid of heights." I asked him and he looked and me and whimpered. I smacked my face with my claw in frustration.

"Great..." Gilda gave a voice of my annoyance.

"Come on Cerberus just one paw in front of another." I coaxed and he whimpered slightly as he began to walk slowly.

"You would think a big bad guard of Tartarus would be scared of heights," Spike said with a chuckle and Cerberus glared at the young Drake.

"Don't worry Cerberus I get it," I said comfortingly. It was slow going and at the half way point the bridge groaned and I looked at Cerberus who froze in place.

"Now is not the time to freeze. " Gilda said with a deadpan look.

"Spike, hold on ok I'm taking off," I warned Spike and he nodded, his arms circled my neck. I beat my wings giving myself lift then I was airborne. It still felt so surreal to be able to give the middle finger to gravity but I needed to focus on getting this oversized mythical beast to cross the bridge.

"Come on Cerberus you can do it." I encouraged and the three heads looked up at me all their ears flat against their heads.

"I know just focus on me and we can make it," I said as I began to fly backward and he took a step forward following me. I saw one of his heads look to the side.

"No no eyes on me big guy," I ordered and he looked back at me. What felt like forever finally ended when his paws touched solid ground and Cerberus looked around and suddenly became hyper like a puppy and began to run into the grass feild alongside the road. I landed beside Gilda who had been quiet for the most part from her eye rolls and scoffs which I ignored the entire time.

"Yay, now we can get going faster than a snail." She chided and I gave her a glance.

"What?" she said with a frown and I simply walked after Cerberus keeping my opinions to myself.

"Seriously what?" she asked as she followed after me and Spike.

"I think you were rather inconsiderate." Spike said and Gilda looked at the young drake.

"What he was slow." She said pointedly.

"And you're a bitch," I said and she puffed up angrily.

"You want me to clock you again Feather Beak." she said hotly.

"Well, you didn't help." Spike pointed out to Gilda.

"Why would I need to He didn't ask for help," Gilda said and I looked over my shoulder.

"Giving out a helping claw without having to ask shows you care," Spike said as he turned around to face her and leaned back to lie down.

"Am I really that comfortable?" I asked Spike and he simply chuckled.

"More so than Twilight." He responded and Gilda glowered.

"Feather Beak. Where are you from again. If you had ever been to Griffinstone you would know griffin's look out for only one thing. Themselves." She said matter of factly. Spike looked up at her and frowned.

"How is that any way to live. Being selfish, not thinking of others." Spike asked with a look of disapproval.

"I'm a good Griffen, I went to camps with ponies and I was friends with Rainbow Dash, But now she's got other friends." She said and I thought I could hear a hint of sadness in her voice but it came and went like a breeze.

"Gilda..." I began and she looked at me with a hard glare.

" I'm sorry...for calling you a bitch. " I said honestly and she didn't say anything and so I slowed down till I was beside her. She then looked forward and refused to look at me. I looked forward as well and pondered on what to say.

"I know I can be one...but ah forget it." She said in a huff.

"You know I thought I was an angry person but I guess it's genetic," I said with a light chuckle.

"We are warriors and come from a history of fighting both others and ourselves." She said suddenly.

"Guess I can be envious of how easily ponies see the world and make friends," I said suddenly without thinking and both Spike and Gilda looked at me.

"What?" I asked suddenly defensive.

"You have friends Feather. Twilight, Zecora, and all of ponyville." Spike said.

"They don't know me...Zecora knows best what I'm really like. I don't look it but I get mad easily." I confessed and Spike looked slightly confused.

"It's true I don't really know you but you seem like a cool dude to me," Spike said looking up to the sky as he laid on my back.

"I think all Griffin's have anger issues," Gilda said bitterly.

"You speaking from personal experience or just because you live in Griffinstone?" I said with a hint of humor and she looked at me with a smirk.

"Ha ha." She said evenly as I looked forward and Cerberus had begun to lose his puppy like zeal and was trotting up to us. You could tell he had grass stains on his black coat that was barely visible.

"You are like a big puppy," I said to him and the three headed bulldog sniffed and began to walk ahead of us.

We had continued for another hour following the road that slowly began to bend to the right alongside the train tracks, to my surprise we ran into nopony else. First thing I saw over the trees was a spire of what looked like a church and we finally saw an arch in the distance that looked like an entrench into the city. I rocked my back and heard a mumble from Spike as he had passed out.

"We're here Spike," I said and Spike sat up, rubbing his eyes and turned around to see.

"Yup that's Dodge City the stop before the mountains," He said and already a group began to gather at the arch and they looked like the local law enforcement.

"Uh oh," Gilda said and gave voice to my thoughts exactly.

"We should go ahead and explain whats going on," Spike offered and I whole heartedly agreed. I jogged up to Cerberus's side and looked up at him.

"Cerberus mind waiting here so we can tell the ponies not to freak out and think you're here to cause trouble?" I asked. The three headed bulldog canted his head and stopped.

"Thanks, buddy," I said and I opened my wings and Spike hugged my neck and I left the ground and flew to the ever growing crowd. Several ponies were creating a ring to keep the local civilian ponies back as a chestnut brown stallion with a broad rimmed cowboy hat approached me as I glided down and landed a little harder than I wanted to.

"You need to work on your landings dude," Spike said and I glared at him but said nothing as the Stallion gave me a look over.

"Not often we see a griffin here," he said with a thick accent that reminded me of people from the south.

"Well here I am, and that big dog is Cerberus," I said side stepping and gesturing to the guardian of Tartarus.

"Oh, that be a monster alright." He said tipping his hat back exposing his sandy colored mane.

"He's not a monster he's the guardian of Tartarus," Spike added.

"Oh, I know, but he's still a monster. Why do you want to come here to Dodge City and not take him back to Tartarus?" He asked and I shook my head for a moment.

"That's what we are doing but we need a flatbed on a train to get him back to Tartarus," I said and a light seems to come on behind his eyes.

"Ah see your conundrum but I can't just have a three headed monster just roamin the city, might cause a panic ya see." He said and my mind flashed back to ponyville and all the ponies running around like chickens with their heads cut off. He had a point.

"What do you recommend?" I asked and He put his hoof under his chin and rubbed it in thought.

"Ah suppose you can go round and wait for the Train to come. It will be here in a day. I'll talk to the boy down at the track to put on a flat bed for ya and you can set out in the morn. But you will need to keep him out of Dodge till then I'm sorry t'say." He said with a look of regret. I felt a flare of anger at not being able to just come into the city but I swallowed it like a bitter pill and nodded.

"What is the time the train will arrive?" Spike asked.

"Round 10 in'a mornin," he said and I nodded and turned to leave.

"Thanks for everything," Spike said and I opened my wings sharply then took off the ground as Spike was just barely able to grab hold in time. I landed hard again in front of Cerberus.

"We can't enter the city," I said heated ly and Gilda frowned.

"Why not sure he's a big dog but what the hay!" Gilda said outraged.

"He would cause a panic," Spike explained.

"we have to wait till tomorrow around 10 for the train comes. The sheriff or head to the local law enforcement will make sure we have a flatbed cart for Cerberus so we can travel. I adjusted the quiver straps that were across my chest.

"We have to make camp outside the city for tonight," I said and Gilda gave me a deadpan look.

"You can camp I'm finding a motel for the night," Gilda said walking past Spike and me. I just looked at her as she walked towards the city and I looked at Spike and he looked back at me with a shrug. I glared at the back of her head.

"Man I think she's just stubborn," I mumbled Spike chuckled.

"So, you don't have much to go on for relationship prospects then." He teased and looked over my shoulder.

"Meaning?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"I don't see many griffin's so she might be your only option." He joked I raised my left wing and punched him in the head with it.

"Ouch.." Spike said and I looked at him.

"I would rather eat dirt," I commented and Spike rubbed his head with a chuckle.


End file.
